Doctor who - A Darkness Rises
by ForeverpurpleTardis1293
Summary: Set years after "The Calm Before The Storm" - Darkness Rises as a prophecy comes to pass, Betrayal, Fear, War, Death. Are characters too far gone to go back? Is this The End Of A New Beginning?."
1. Chapter 1

**Story 1 – A prophecy comes to pass – All those years ago there was a prophecy that would happen in one hundred years time but what happens when the prophecy was right and happens to early for some?. Everyone is about to find out but who will live and who will die?.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _When Darkness falls so does everyone and everything else there is no light, the light dies in people who are kind and considerate. Heroes... legends even die but are they really dead? And when darkness does fall hope is lost there are so many unhappy faces where there should be smiles. There is crying where there should be laughter. As people walk slowly through life people run scared of other's and unless they have to they run instead of dancing..._

 _But when it's all centred around you or the person you know what do you do about it? Do you tell? Or do you hide and let it happen?_

 _But they say never to help those who plan to destroy, conquer and kill, they say to learn from the past because it will lead you to do the same in the end you cannot go back and that is exactly what had happened._

 _This is the beginning and it tells of how people's life's changed all because of one person and what they did in the past it haunts them until someone does something but some couldn't have seen it coming but there were warnings some did see it coming and there was one person who could have stopped it all but it happened too early for them to realise but if she knew to take the future she saw different then she would have done so!._

 _Some people do fail and fall but other's rise from their mistakes and some they never know what to do..._

 _but as the players take their places the higher races watch and only can watch as only now it's too late to go back and even The Black Guardian watches in irony at the situation for the prophecy is about to come true."_

The dark dirty cells of level Thirty-Nine block P stationed in The Kalaxsion Galaxy Jail Planet was in utter chaos from blocks M to Q dead bodies were everywhere strewn across the floor some of these were the guards who had guarded these levels which were now completely destroyed fires burnt the walls and floors were black and anything metal was twisted anyone in their cells on this level were dead all except for a cell that was empty which had been occupied just hours before.

As the fires continued to burn a woman with thick brown hair was sat in her new office that she had just acquired she had been second in charge for some time and was no first in charge as the leader had also been killed in the attack. This woman was called Jess and she was the sister of Garoth like her brother she was from The Planet Paylos but unlike him, she did not have her powers. Jess's long wavy thick brown hair was down she wore a red leather jacket with a white top underneath she also wore black trousers with brown boots.

During the attack, Jess had been away from The Prison Planet visiting Zeta Nine as it was One year after The Dalek invasion but she was also looking for a criminal that had escaped during that time. This was where she had heard the news and had been called back to The Prison Planet to assist with the situation but had arrived too late with her guards.

She was now sat in her office reading over a report of what had happened to level Thirty Nine Blocks M to Q as she read the report a man was also sat opposite her he was the brother of the late owner and lived on the planet Siquet which was close to The Prison Planet and also dealt with the trials before people are imprisoned this man had no authority to take control this he knew but had yet to find out that his brother was dead people were also missing as they knew. They also knew that a report was needed of what had gone on and the man had allowed Jess to step in and take current command until they could find his brother Jess gave orders to the guards that were alive to find out what had happened this was from witness's and from CCTV.

At the time of the attack, the man opposite her was attending a trial and had received a distress call from his brother. The man was waiting for Jess to finish reading the report so he could read it as it had taken almost all day to gather the information he was anxious to read and discuss it with her.

"Everyone on level Thirty-Nine from Blocks M through to Q which includes the guards and prisoners are dead the prisoners in cells R to Z are currently trapped and will be moved to somewhere suitable. As for whoever had attacked the planet they had crashed into the wall at that level... I don't know what had happened here because I myself was on Zeta Nine at the time of the incident but Sir I assure you that we will find out everything" Jess told the man whilst looking up at him from the report but was sad to learn that the man's brother was dead.

"You're only second in charge Jess where is the first does it say? We need to find him" The Man asked and Jess looked at him

"I'm sorry Sir but... your brother's dead the report says that a woman came here with an army as such and killed the people on that level but also took two people and it also seems that they were after the people in charge as well, I am yet to look at the CCTV... but it seems they had the arterially they needed to do anything they could to this place" Jess said with a tut and threw the report on the desk in front of the man he picked it up shakily and turned a page learning of his brother's death had saddened him he looked at Jess.

"Who are they this man and woman from cell block P?" He asked suddenly realizing there were two prisoners missing

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jess looked away from him and at the table, she then stood and looked out of the large bulletproof window that was behind where she sat.

"They are sister and brother..." She said quietly and then paused "Read page twelve all you need to know about them they are the only ones missing other's are all accounted for"

The man who was looking up at Jess turned his attention back to the report he nervously and quickly skipped to page twelve and started reading as he did Jess turned around once he was finished the man looked at Jess shocked.

"I see but why them?"

"Nobody knows but Sir I want to keep this quiet I don't want the news of their escape to get out"

"But it's been many years from what they did on Kamara the planet was destroyed! By them! What they and their brother did!..." The man shouted but stopped took a moment and spoke again this time a little more calmly "I understand that this must bring back some memories for you but why now? Who would want to break them out and what for?"

"There are so many questions that need answering but we will when we find out but what I would love to know is where they could be right now and who that woman was but I assure you we will get answers one way or another" Jess replied thinking of The Kalaxsion Galaxy war.

The man then stood

"The battles of Kalaxsion are a many but Kamara was one too many to end it all and we can't allow that to happen again not after Zeta Nine... things would have been better if your brother was here and in charge after all he was the one to capture them a warrior as such but that isn't the case now..."

"Sir what are you getting at?"

"Those two seem to be more powerful than any of us here including you and yet they are from the same planet as you but you don't have your powers so what I would like to know is how are you doing to recapture them because it will be difficult"

"At the moment I am not at liberty to discuss that, I do not know if that is true I am not weak if that is what your suggesting"

"I wasn't suggesting anything..."

"We are all the same we are all not weak it does not matter if someone is more powerful than you as long as you stay as you truly are... I will look at my brother's records of the last day of The Kalaxsion war but first I will look at the CCTV and if I find out who it is a warning will go out to anyone who is harbouring them to give them up!"

The man stood away from the desk and looked at Jess

"Good... I sense good leadership in you Jess and I am sorry for mentioning your brother he was once a truly honest man we'll never know what had changed within him"

"It is fine when we were younger our powers were taken from us we didn't show loyalty to our own and were disowned I am glad for that because the powers of Paylos cannot be allowed to rule over the universe"

"Good I must be leaving now to inform the rest of the family..." The man replied as he turned around to go Jess sat back in her seat and looked at her desk to a draw but the man turned back to her "Remember I want answers Jess you are in charge now the prison is in your power to do whatever you want but I say this from this moment on you may gain enemies and it'll be tough but you'll get there"

The man then turned and walked out of the room.

Jess watched him go stunned and shocked The Prison Planet was hers now but as soon as the man had left she looked away from where he had been standing to put her head in her hands and thought of the letter that her brother had left her on the day he left Jess looked up and at the draw that was in her desk she opened it up and looked around for the letter once she found it she began to read it.

" _Dear Jess_

 _Sister... I am sorry it had to come to this... but before I go I wanted to write this letter to you to say goodbye I don't know if you'll ever see me again or I you but I wanted to tell you about Griffin and Cassy I have never been totally honest with you or anyone else about them I have not told anyone this but only you! Now in this letter._

 _I, as second in command, knew and the first commander knew I asked him to keep it a secret. But as it is we're not the only ones of our species to survive the death of our world and our species. Griffin and Cassy are from our planet too!. I found that out when I had them captured but the thing is that is it bad because they still have their powers..._

 _remember when we still had ours? The things we did as kids to our younger brothers and sisters?._

 _But I'm sorry Jess because I lied to you I also still have mine they didn't take it away that easily but the universe won't cope with them having these powers no one could so make sure they are locked up away please also remember the prophecy because it's important I still don't understand it myself but make sure they don't find out about it just in case they do get out they would choose to reign hell on everything and everyone but... what I do care? But I care for you because your family and I love you but I'm going to help Davros in his plans for the universe._

 _Jess, I care about you and I mean it I wish you came with me but I know you wouldn't. Jezao will be with me he does not know about Griffin and Cassy so if he survives this war or The Doctor stops us then don't tell him, please._

 _Love your brother, Garoth._

 _PS. please also understand why I'm doing this it wasn't The Daleks who made the first move it was The Time Lord they always lie."_

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jess finished reading the letter of which she had read over and over she also cried the first time she read after finding it on her desk in her old office. When she had walked in after a mission that was when she knew she was taking her brother's place at The Prison Planet but she didn't love her brother back and hated him after she had heard of what he did to Zeta Nine and it's people but she hated him, even more, when she found out that he still had his powers and she didn't.

All those years and he never told her one bit she felt betrayed somehow but she thought about it and maybe it was for the best after all her species only used their powers for bad things and if hate was anything to go by she would have killed him herself for what he did to Zeta Nine.

Jess remembered the events of Zeta Nine and how lots of people died because of her brother she was one of the leaders who had gone into hiding at the time and after The Daleks had been defeated it was her job to round up any of the prisoners that The Daleks had let out.

She was angry that her brother had told Davros of The Prison Planet it was like he had told Davros to kill her Jess couldn't believe that her brother wanted his own sister dead.

But when she had read the letter the first time she couldn't believe it her and Garoth weren't the only ones to survive the destruction of Paylos.

When happened to Paylos during The Time War was bad she and her brother weren't there as they had been disowned years beforehand but had heard that The Daleks had killed everyone and that the planet was deserted but Garoth was angry and had been since then he blamed the death of their species on The Time Lords like most people had done and Jess understood this because their family was all gone and even though they had disowned them she and her brother mourned them all and after Jess had moved on.

When Jess first found out that Griffin and Cassy were alive first thought that this was good news but it wasn't these two were bad people she read the report on them and found out what they had done she found out that they were both responsible for the great wars of Kalaxsion they had helped to kill millions on Kamara and had tried but failed to take it instead they destroyed everything on the planet.

Before reading the report, however, Jess had wanted to go and see them but after reading it she hadn't bothered to go since they had life imprisonment and after The Daleks peace had eventually returned to The Kalaxsion Galaxy for a while until today of course.

Jess once more looked at the letter, sighed and folded it up she put it back in the draw closing it slowly Jess then stood and walked out of her office. She did consider informing The Shadow Proclamation of what was going on as seen as The Kalaxsion Jail Planet was a section part of law enforcement in The Kalaxsion Galaxy after what her brother did on Zeta Nine they had been in touch constantly sending Judoon to inspect even though they once or twice crossed paths was slave ships from Arquar everything seemed to go well. Jess even spoke to The Shadow Architect on occasion of which she had questioned Jess on what her brother had done but Jess didn't know anything.

After this Jess had become a field agent for a while going to other planets in The Kalaxsion Galaxy and catching those who needed to be relocked up as well as being the second in command this wasn't easy but eventually Jess found it easy when she got into it and had discovered a lot of criminals in hiding she had started to become well known like her brother.

As Jess walked down the corridor she thought about the work she had done and was most proud of her work but terrified at the same time encase she became like her brother and betrayed someone but she hoped that it would never happen but whatever was going to happen next was fate but she was tired and fed up but for her it really had been a long day.

In The TARDIS Rose was sat in the library with Molly and Anita they were all reading a book when The Doctor walked into the room he looked at them all

"Right come on you lot were going somewhere," He said to them and Anita looked at him

"Where?" She asked as Rose and Molly also looked at The Doctor

"Wait and see," The Doctor said as he looked at Rose with a smile

On the planet Siquet that was close by to The Prison Planet a man along with two personal guards walked out of the spacecraft that had just landed the man walked from the spacecraft as he did he looked up at the sky knowing that this planet had lost a member of its race his brother and he had to tell his family.

The sun was setting as he got to place where his whole family lived he stood on the pathway for a moment looking up at the building thinking of his family thinking of what he was going to tell them but he knew that he couldn't tell them about Griffin and Cassy he didn't want the rumours spreading that two well known captured Paylosikions had broken out of The Kalaxsion Jail Planet and were now on the run so he knew he had to choose his words correctly.

The man looked back at his personal guards and nodded for them to go back on to the spacecraft and get his brothers body they walked off and he stood there waiting for them but he thought of Cassy and Griffin again many wars had been fought in The Kalaxsion Galaxy and there was one on his planet and he had lost his older sister and some very close friends but a total of a thousand and two had died on that day and many were injured and some were missing never to be found and those weren't giving a chance to be buried so he was giving his family a chance to say goodbye

As he stood there he saw his mother coming out of the house she looked at him as he looked at her and then he noticed she had looked behind him and at the two guards carrying his brother he looked up at his mother as she looked down at him he then walked up to her and gave her a hug and told her she broke down in tears.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor and Rose were walking hand in hand towards a busy alien marketplace. Anita and Molly were close behind them as they were smiling at each other Rose spoke.

"Doctor I was thinking maybe we should visit Katie and Jareth soon since we haven't in a while?" She said to him as they got to the market.

"That's what I was just thinking" The Doctor replied and stopped "Listen stay with the other two I want to find something"

"Okay" Rose replied and she watched him walk away for a moment and then turned searching for Anita and Molly who were looking around at stalls Rose herself also went to one.

At a private estate on Earth two cars were parked in the driveway trees were swaying in the wind and the sun was high in the sky guards were situated at entrances to the house and at the electric gate that let cars drive up to the estate. Many trees surrounded the estate.

Meanwhile, inside the building a woman wearing a black suit was sat at a desk in her office on the first floor she was looking over papers that were on her desk this woman was Madame Kovarian and this was her current hiding place no one knew she was here. In the room with her were also armed guards at the door inside and outside. As she looked at the papers there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

When the door was opened two people were led into the middle of the room and stood in front of her desk the door was closed behind them as the guard continued to stand there.

These two people who had been brought into the room were brother and sister they were both dirty their clothes were ripped in places it was clear that these were old clothes and they look to be homeless the two siblings looked at Madame Kovarian wondering who she was and what was going on they wondered why she had broken them out of The Jail Planet.

"So who are you that kindly freed us?" The Man asked

"My name is Madame Kovarian... you have not heard of me before but I've heard of you," She replied and turned her attention to the papers on her desk "I have read all about you and what you've done in your past but your names are secretive your real names that is..."

The man and woman glanced at each other for a moment they wondered how she knew who they were they then looked back at her.

"This is true but how did you come by this information and what do you want with us," The Man asked calmly as his sister remained silent.

"How I got that information is not relevant to you I, however, can gain all sorts of information on anyone," Madame Kovarian replied and looked at the woman "For instance your name is Carilisa but you prefer to be called Cassy am I right?"

The girl who was called Cassy looked shocked at Madame Kovarian knowing her real name no one had called her that in a very long time not even her brother who she turned to as he looked from her to Madame Kovarian.

"And yet it is a lie especially you Griffin... Gathering information on someone is easy as long as you know where to look and who to ask your information is safe with me" She said and put the files away.

"It's all true we never tell anyone who we are..." Griffin said and took a step forwards "But you clearly know who we are what do you want with us?"

Madame Kovarian smiled at them she then opened a drawer of her desk and brought out a few files one of them had the name Time War printed on it Madame Kovarian opened out both of the files and put them on the desk in front of Griffin he looked down and at a picture of a young woman wearing a crown that was in this file that Kovarian was pointing at.

"Well, she looks nice a Queen perhaps?" Griffin asked

As Cassy peered over his shoulder to look, Griffin, looked up at Madame Kovarian who gave a slight nod of confirmation.

"So what of her?" He asked

"Like I said I know about you so I know about your species and your powers you can control people from their will you will do that with this girl she will help us"

"And do what exactly?"

"By your actions, she will kill a man... This man is called The Doctor"

When she said Doctor Griffin quickly looked at his sister as she looked at him wide-eyed they both looked at Madame Kovarian

"I see you both recognize this name"

"Yes we do... during The Time War our planet was attacked by The Daleks we both escaped with our brother before they burnt the planet and our people The Time Lords they didn't come to help or this Doctor one by one our people were slaughtered no one was safe no one came to help not from Kamara they were the authorities of The Kalaxsion Galaxy at the time"

"And that's why you attacked the planet"

"Yes! They didn't help us! Then the Prison Planet locked us away like we were nothing!" Griffin said angrily

"I am sorry for your suffering and loss... but that isn't my problem now and it is something that you should forget for now but you both can have your revenge"

"How?"

"Let me explain"

"Who's the girl?"

"I don't seem to know much about her but the story goes that a long time ago The Daleks involved with a plan by Davros had moved the planet Earth across space this resulted in a meta-crisis Doctor which also led to The Daleks destruction and this girl is the meta-crisis daughter" Madame Kovarian paused

"And so? What has she got to do with anything?"

"She foiled my plans somehow and I'd like her to help me now"

"Why her though why would you want her help?" Cassy asked and Griffin stared at her for a second

"She seems to be good at something... figuring out secrets as such I heard she was a good fighter and if you want revenge she's your girl"

Griffin looked from the picture of the girl to Madame Kovarian

"What do we get out of this?" He asked

"Something better than a prison cell... freedom... a planet to rule... anything you'd like"

"That's all ways been our dream but it all ways slips away what makes you think this will work?"

"She's a murderer, she's half human and is Queen of Atinitie"

Griffin quickly looked at his sister who looked at him it's what they want everything to gain and they know it so Griffin looked at Madame Kovarian

"All right we'll do it," He said

"Plans will be established tomorrow, for now, you will be taken to your rooms to get cleaned up, food and drink will be brought to you and clothes will also be brought to you"

"Thank you Ma'am" Griffin replied

Griffin and Cassy were then taken out of the room and were both lead to their own bedrooms that were next to each other to get cleaned up as Madame Kovarian sat there she knew that part of her plan was working and she hoped the rest of it would work as well but things were going to take time if they were able to get to Katie on Atinitie and if they were able to kill The Doctor.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For King Jareth and Queen Katherine, otherwise known as Katie to Jareth and family, seventy years had passed since the fall of The Dalek siege on Zeta Nine and the imprisonment of Davros. They had returned home after everything and ruled Atinitie, Xeni temporarily looked after the planet for them. She had been the ruler for a short while in their absence and had heard rumours that her brother was dead, which she was surprised about. When she heard the TARDIS return a month later, she was glad.

For a long, while life continued as normal for Atinitie, which prospered and grew with peace. The very first local inter-planetary trade took place. Fifty years after they had returned, Katie gave birth to a daughter, Celethe. She was named in honour of Queen Celethe I, who died tragically in the civil war with the outsiders. This was before Jareth was born, so he never knew her, and wished he had.

Katie and Jareth later found out from a visit from The Doctor and Rose that Celethe had been foretold to be reborn by Kelis. Katie and Jareth had thought it strange that she would see this but Kelis had later told The Doctor that Celethe on Atinitie during the time of its first ruler that Celethe meant Saviour.

During their visit though Katie had got upset one day when Celethe had gone missing only to be found hours later in the private gardens by Rose. Rose was happy for her daughter that she now had a family with Jareth and was happy. Rose had noticed that Celethe was a mixture she had similarities of her mother and her father but her hair was a wavy long blonde and her eyes were blue.

As Celethe grew up she began to look more and more like her great-grandmother every day and most of the Atinition people started to believe she was, in fact, the late Queen Celethe herself. As a child, Celethe liked to play with other kids that were not of royalty Celethe treated anyone on the planet like her own but she had also been brought up like a princess this meant she was taught by her father, great Aunts and uncles for when it was her time as Queen.

The people of Atinitie liked Celethe and when she ran past them most days they laughter with her and whoever she was playing with they were all happy for a while at least.

 _Flashback_

 _It was some ten years after Celethe was born, Jareth and Katie were riding along a path that leads into a forest which leads to where they were going this was where a fifth city was starting to be built towards the south of the planet since the fourth city had become overcrowded. With them were Atinition guards who were stationed in front of them and at the back of them, they were talking about how they were going to introduce off-world technology and various other things to the people of Atinitie since they had recently set up a trade stall on a nearby planet._

" _So those hover vehicles what do you think of them," Katie asked_

" _I'm not so sure yet maybe a few we need to introduce things slowly Katie"_

" _Of course I know that we've waited a long time to do this and not everyone has agreed"_

" _Yes well you can't blame the doubter for nearly losing their King and Queen"_

" _I know I understand" Katie replied smiling at him as they crossed over a bridge running over a stream but as they did this behind them an Atinition guard was shot Katie and Jareth stopped and turned the other soldiers were in a panic._

" _My King and Queen run!" one of the soldiers shouted and Katie turned to Jareth as did he but their horses then got spooked and started riding off in different directions._

" _Katie!" Jareth shouted trying to calm his horse at the same time._

 _It was sometime later when Katie woke up she was lying in some grass and gathered that she must have fallen from her horse she sat up. But as she sat up she felt a presence from behind her she turned quickly to see. Standing there were three people and various other men the young girl who was with them was taking care of the horse._

" _Who are you all?" She asked standing_

" _Calm down Katie there is no need to be scared of us," one of the three people said this was Madame Kovarian_

" _Who are you! Tell me!" Katie shouted at them_

" _She's feisty this one glad you thought of her," The man who was with them said this was Griffin_

" _Like I said I didn't need to find her she just popped up right in front of us"_

" _Who are you all I've never seen you before unless your outsiders been hiding all these years"_

" _Somewhat but no were not from Atinition dear" Griffin replied_

" _Then what do you want!"_

" _Oh some food, water perhaps, a home and oh... you!" Griffin said as he looked at her Katie looked frightened as he said this but she was grabbed from behind. "Now we're not going to hurt you"_

 _Flashback End_

Griffin had taken over Katie's mind fully teaching her to act normal in front of people she knew telling her that The Doctor would die one day and she'd be the one to do it but also telling her to find Jareth and go home they would call her when the time was right.

But over time Katie's mood had changed some people noticed as she would lash out she would scare some people including her daughter. After some time when this happened Katie would leave and go away for a few days to a week she would tell Jareth this was to help her but it really wasn't it was to plan to kill The Doctor but she had to wait and wait she did.

Today though was a different day for her today she was going to kill the man she'd known for so many years almost all her life brought up on the stories and for a time, travelling with him. This man? Well this man was The Doctor this was the plan created by Madame Kovarian influenced by Griffin and to be carried out by Katie herself every time she had left to go away she would talk about the plan when she'd meet with Madame Kovarian, Griffin and his sister today Katie was meeting them but she had to get to the meeting place first so she was leaving the castle.

Katie walked down the red marble steps of the throne room she had her hair down and it was long wavy and black years after becoming Queen and the defeat of The Dalek Katie had told Jareth of the werewolf bit for the first time and to prove it she had changed her hair to black Jareth said it suited her somehow the people of Atinitie were shocked at first but never asked and just assumed that she had gone back in time to Earth to grab some materials they had heard about. When she walked into the throne room Jareth who was talking to a guard when he saw Katie he stopped and went over to her so that he could say goodbye he knew she was going.

"You ready then?" He asked her

"Yes" She replied

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jareth and Katie both then left the throne room passing Xeni on the way and made their way outside Katie walked down the steps to a waiting white horse with a courtier Jareth was a step behind her.

"Are you sure about this Katie? I mean you haven't been angry with anyone or me for some time" Jareth asked her hesitantly

"Yes, you know this Jareth I can't be around when I'm like that I feel it coming on... you understand don't you?" She asked as she turned to him

"Yes... but we must get The Doctor to look at you surely there is something he can do perhaps this is the werewolf bite you told me about perhaps it's starting to affect you"

"No!" She said quickly and Jareth looked at her curious "I'm meant he's not that kind of Doctor"

"All right... so see you in a week then?"

"Yes"

"Please be careful we don't want our second child to be lost," He said to her as Katie smiled at him.

She had found out a month and a half ago that they were to have a second child which she had told Madame Kovarian about as she thought this would delay their plans so they had decided to bring the date forward but when Katie had met up with Madame Kovarian and Griffin he had told her that her next child was going to be a boy but he told her nothing more.

"All right and look after Celethe," Katie said and then gave him a peck on the cheek not waiting for a return she took the reins of her horse off the courtier and climbed the horse she smiled down at Jareth as he took a step back.

Katie then looked up towards a window where she saw her daughter looking out of it they both stared at each other for a moment, with a smile she then turned and rode out of the city gates.

Jareth and Celethe watched her go hoping that she would be back but Jareth knew she had all ways come back to him they always came back to each other.

Once he saw that Katie was gone Jareth turned around but looked up as he saw his daughter in the window he was worried for her and knew she would be upset if her mother didn't return.

Katie rode out of the city gates through the small villages and through the field that she had once lost Jareth on many years ago, then it was a battlefield full of death but now it was just a field full of flowers she stopped there for a moment remembering that day when she had lost him the tears she shed, the heartbreak and her being kidnapped nobody tried to save her from what she was put through by The Rani. Thinking about what she was going to do Katie looked back towards the citadel and thought about what was going to happen to her after what she was about to do and wondered it Jareth would ever forgive her? Of course, she knew he wouldn't if he knew but she knew what she was doing Jareth will never find out and that everything will work out.

As she looked at the citadel it was far in the distance Katie turned away and continued on she passed into a forest along a path and then came to a river crossing over a bridge just as the sun was setting she arrived at the place she was meeting Madame Kovarian and Griffin at but saw a small spacecraft and a guard outside who was waiting for her she stopped and stared at him.

"What is going on?"

"There is a letter inside ma'am it will explain all"

Katie looked annoyed at him she then tied her horse to a wooden post that was outside a small little log cabin and went inside she put her things down and looked over towards a table there was a small letter on it, Katie picked up and read.

" _Katie, I'm sorry to leave you alone to do this but things have changed slightly... we won't be meeting today you're going straight to The Doctor, we have heard that he's at a marketplace on a planet near to you your guard knows where he will take you there, you can trust him. But I'd tread carefully I do not think Kovarian is sticking to her word about you and I, I'm going to assume you don't trust her so I've come up with something we're not going to trust her any longer do not worry I will protect you from now on._

 _Griffin"_

Katie looked up from reading the letter mulling it over she was nervous but worried that Madame Kovarian might betray her. After reading the letter she put it back down on the table and looked at her things for a moment and then walked out of the cabin to the guard.

"So you're accompanying me?" Katie asked him

"Yes Ma'am"

"Where are you from?"

"From Arquar I was stationed on a higher level at the time you were taken by my prince I had left recently since the people I was guard escaped"

"And the boss would want you dead?"

"Yes and much worse my brother was arrested for killing a man he's now serving time in The Kalaxsion Prison Planet"

"I'm sorry... so Griffin gave you the advantage to help?"

"Yes and that is what I'm going to do free my family from slavery and my brother from imprisonment"

"Yes, Griffin will likely do that... come on let's get this over with" Katie said to him and walked into the spacecraft

As she sat down and the guard set the controls she thought about what would happen to her after she had done this? Would Jareth forgive her she knew that answer but Katie could take care of Jareth and what about her daughter Celethe what would happen to her? Katie was worried that she'd be taken away by someone but Katie could and would get her back by any means possible and then there was her future child what kind of life would he have? Would he be taken away to and if so who by?.

The old her would be scared if any of her family found out but the new her wasn't Katie dismissed these thoughts as she thought of something else because she was more powerful than them now right? She had the powers of Paylos after all and she could kill anyone she wanted right but if she ever got caught what would happen to her Katie thought about this would she be killed? Or locked up and that is what she didn't want happening to her Katie then dismissed these thoughts as the spacecraft took off undetected from Atinitie.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The small spacecraft had landed in a field that was close to a town full of people trading goods as it landed the spacecraft had gone unnoticed.

"We're here," The guard said to Katie as she looked out of the window

It was a little while later when Katie got to the town the first thing she did was steal a cloak to hide under so no one would see her face and notice who she was as she wasn't sure if people would recognize her as the Queen of Atinitie.

Katie walked through the town for a while searching for The Doctor. The town was a huge place with many streets Katie did not know whereabouts The Doctor was she knew it would take her a while to find him Katie did wonder if he had already left but as she turn a corner into the next street she saw him at a stall talking to a man so hid her face and ran to an alleyway she saw and stood at the entrance searching around for her mother and sisters Katie didn't see them so turned her attention back to The Doctor.

She watched him as he stopped talking to the man at the stall and moved away there were not a lot more people around.

"It's now or never," She thought to herself checking that no one could see her she whispered words in the Paylosikion language that Griffin had taught and directed her attention at The Doctor.

But as he collapsed to the floor and people looked his way Katie didn't look back as she quickly left.

A couple of days had passed on Atinitie, Katie woke up it was the day that she was due to return back to Jareth and her daughter, Katie was nervous, worried even after the guard had left her she had sat and thought for days if she had been noticed but nobody had come to find her so she was glad about that otherwise she didn't know what she would have done.

When Katie finished packing her stuff up she made sure that the fire was out and that the cloak she stole was burnt after this she left the cabin.

By the time Katie rode through the gates to the citadel, it was midday and the guards at the main gates were changing. As Katie passed them and other various people they stopped and bowed but Katie took no notice of them instead she took notice of Jareth he was stood on the bottom step looking solemn and when he saw her he took a step forwards he looked as though he wanted to tell her something important she was worried but no one else was with him. Katie didn't know what to think when she stopped her horse in front of Jareth and looked down at him as he stared up at her. When she got down from the horse she spoke to him.

"Jareth what's wrong?"

"Are you well Katie?"

"Better... is something wrong?" She asked him worried

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?... it's not Celethe is it?" Katie asked and from the corner of her eye, she saw Xeni stood by the entrance next to her was Celethe.

"It's The Doctor..." Jareth began to say and Katie knew what he was about to say someone must have been here she looked behind Jareth at the other people as they took no notice of them.

"What's wrong?" She asked pretending to be concerned

"I think you better come inside"

Jareth lightly grabbed her arm and they both made their way inside Katie was worrying now did they know it was her who killed The Doctor? Were they inside waiting for her?.

As they passed Xeni Katie looked at her coldly and she took Celethe's hand, Celethe followed them inside.

They had gone to their private quarters once the door had been shut and Celethe had sat in a chair Jareth had told her.

"He's..." Katie started she looked distraught and started to break down

"I'm sorry they found him we got the message yesterday but I didn't know where you had gone because you never said so I waited for you to get back" Jareth replied as he looked at Katie who was now sat on the bed she looked up at the wall in front of her as Celethe looked at her mother.

"Where was the message from?" Katie asked

"The Shadow Proclamation they had got a message from Gallifrey..." Jareth said as he looked away and at his daughter and Katie looked at him

"Of course I shall go there then," Katie said as she stood she knew the message would have been from Gallifrey but she didn't need Gallifreyan laws to be her problem now.

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Katie had arrived at The Shadow Proclamation she was taken to a room she presumed to wait in but as she walked in she saw her mother and sisters they were in the room with Romana and Kelis. Rose and her sisters looked upset. When she walked in Katie walked over to them.

"What happened?" She asked

"I don't know we weren't with him the people who were there just said he fell to the floor unconscious no one was near him no one touched him" Rose replied

"What about regeneration?" Katie asked

"None... there was nothing to suggest he was killed by anyone or anything but we are looking into it," Romana said as she stood behind Rose, who turned to her

"Someone? It could have been a Dalek or something else!" Rose replied raising her voice a little "You saw his body Romana no bullet or stab wounds"

"I know"

"Well, then what killed him?" Katie asked but she knew

"I don't know but I have my suspicions" Romana replied thinking as Kelis looked over towards Katie.

Romana then walked past Katie who turned and watched her go smiling smugly to herself but also worried that she might be found out Katie turned back to her mother.

"What about you did you see it?"

"No I would have done but I didn't I spoke to Romana about, we don't know what's going on Katie," Rose said but as Katie sat Kelis looked over at her Katie noticed something

"Kelis, what is wrong with your eyes?"

"I'm going blind I'm afraid"

"Oh really?... I'm sorry" Katie replied as Kelis continued to stare at Katie she knew what had happened and thought that events she prophesied were happening too early it was meant to be a hundred years on from when she predicted the prophecy it shouldn't have happened now this was too early and many things were supposed to of happened before The Doctor died so what had happened to the timeline? She never had got any of these things wrong before but of course she couldn't tell Anita because Anita for one was upset and had known about theprophecy that she showed her and two she wasn't talking to her so there was nothing Kelis could do as Kelis thought about the future Rose was led out of the room to some private quarters as was Anita, Katie, and Molly.

The night whilst everyone was asleep Katie lay awake in her own room thinking. Kelis was also awake in her room and was alone and sat in front of the fire thinking about how she was going blind and possibly losing her powers due to this there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" She whispered

The door opened and Anita walked in

"This is Katie isn't it?" Anita asked

"What is?" Kelis said

"Don't give me that you know what I'm on about the prophecy you showed me this is it isn't it!?"

"Yes, but if it is, it's happened to early there is nothing we can do now Anita... Katie is going to die you saw what I showed you do you remember?"

"Yes but... you got it wrong Kelis what you showed me was that The Doctor was still alive when Katie was leading armies and perhaps there is something we can do you think of something perhaps telling Romana"

"No... not yet not until we are sure it's Katie but if it is then it's a version of events that I showed you"

"But who else will die before we're sure?"

"I don't know"

"Then find out!" Anita shouted and walked out of the room as Kelis looked back at the fire she couldn't find out because her abilities were fading.

 **End Of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

On Gallifrey Katie was thinking of the past few days events leading her to go and kill The Doctor as ordered by Griffin and Madame Kovarian then arriving back home to Jareth telling her that The Doctor was dead knowing what happened going to The Shadow Proclamation to meet with her mother and sisters just to see if they knew about what she did but they didn't know and she didn't care she knew that this was supposed to happen because Griffin had told her and in the end she would have to leave because one day she will be found out and destruction would come to the universe.

Rose and her sisters had gone back to Gallifrey with Romana and The Doctor's body, she had slept for the rest of the day after speaking with Romana about her powers she was upset but when she was awake Katie had told her that Celethe was going to have a brother and Rose was happy for her but she couldn't be whilst The Doctor was dead but after this Rose had gone to sleep to get some rest whilst Katie had spent the rest of the day with Anita and Molly she had decided that she would spend a few days with them before leaving for Atinitie.

But whilst Katie was on Gallifrey Molly had continued to ask who or what had killed The Doctor, Katie wanted for Molly to shut up.

Katie had however noticed that Anita had been looking at her the entire day and she wondered why Anita had been staring at her as she had not spoken to Katie but after all, perhaps Anita was just upset over The Doctor's death she couldn't of possibly have known about what she did. Katie lastly thought about Kelis knowing where she came from and what she was Katie wondered if whether Kelis had seen this coming? But thankfully to Katie, she was going blind.

As Katie looked out of the window she knew that was no going back now but there was a reason why Katie was awake she was going to Earth where Griffin was waiting for her she then walked out of the room.

On Earth, Katie stood next to Griffin at the entrance to a room they were looking inside the room where Madame Kovarian was dying.

"Did you do it, Griffin?"

"Yes, she wasn't keeping her promise and anyway she should have known better than to trust me" Griffin replied looking from Madame Kovarian to Katie

"So what are you planning Griffin?"

"I don't know yet, the importance of what I want I'm not so sure about I want you to take charge of what you do from here"

"What why?"

"Because you killed The Doctor"

"I know but it was on her orders what am I to do now Griffin? I can't confess to killing him they'd lock me up or kill me they'd never forgive me"

"Look, Katie, It's our choice what we do from now on but I don't care what you do bring The Doctor back if you have to hide your tracks, this Doctor isn't going to stop us"

"You don't know The Doctor like I do! He'll stop you at every turn if you've heard the stories he'll always be there no matter what we're going to do"

"I don't want you to worry Katie I will protect you I promise, use the reverse bring him back"

"Your plan doesn't make sense to me Griffin"

"I quieter universe one with The Doctor in is better than a chaotic universe where everyone is asking questions, no one will suspect us no one will stop us"

"But I thought you wanted The Doctor dead?"

"I do but when we've got what we want only then will he be dead"

"Only then... fine... I trust you" Katie said to him and they both looked back into the room watching Madame Kovarian die.

With a stolen teleport Katie arrived in a corridor not far from the room which held The Doctor's body she had decided to use a teleport to get to The Doctor to avoid any guards and various other people who might ask her questions. Katie was surprised that there was no guard in the area which Katie found odd making her curious she looked both ways down the corridor before going into the room.

When she came into the room she quietly closed the door behind her and walked slowly over to The Doctor's body and stared at it.

"Forgive me one day" She whispered but then looked away trying not to cry but something was stopping her from crying she felt like she needed to cry but she couldn't. After a moment Katie looked back at The Doctor's body.

 **End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A couple of hours later Romana with two guards walked into the room which held The Doctor's body but when they did walk in they stopped in shock at what they saw.

"What the..." she said

"Romana what am I doing here?" Was the reply it was The Doctor he was sitting up

"You were dead"

"I'm not dead"

"Well you were, I know you were, people saw you fall, Rose, Anita, and Molly took you to The Shadow Proclamation"

"How are they?"

"They are fine," Romana said and then turned around and spoke to someone "Wake Rose and Katie" Romana looked at The Doctor "What's the last thing you remember"

"Well we were visiting a planet and I was speaking to someone I had stepped away from a store and that's it"

"So no other memories?"

"No"

About ten minutes later everyone including Katie was awake and were taken to see The Doctor they didn't know except for Katie what happened as they walked into the room The Doctor was waiting for them and when they walked in they saw him Rose was shocked Katie also pretended to be shocked as well

"Doctor..." Rose said

The Doctor walked over to her

"Rose" He whispered

"But your..."

"Dead? Me? Never"

Rose then looked at Romana

"I don't understand"

"Neither do I"

"It's a miracle the universe can't live without you Doctor," Katie said and The Doctor looked at her

"She's right" Romana replied

As they talked Kelis walked into the room and heard what Katie said when she saw The Doctor alive she was shocked she looked over at Anita who was looking at her as soon as she walked in Kelis nodded to her and then walked out of the room not understanding her own powers any more she thought she had seen the correct future one where The Doctor died or where The Doctor was going to die after a war Kelis decided now she was going to work on her powers a little more she was worried that they were failing her before she had started going blind.

As Kelis walked out of the room Anita only understood a little about this nod because perhaps The Doctor wasn't the one to be killed by Katie perhaps it was someone else and Anita feared for who it was and she wanted to tell someone like Romana but knew she couldn't because Kelis had told her to wait and see who else died by Katie and she thought about maybe now the prophecy could still happen with The Doctor dying last.

About a few hours later after The Doctor had many checks he was fine and as seen as everything was fine as she knew it would be Katie had told everyone that she was going to return to Atinitie. The Doctor along with the others took her home.

But about an hour after Katie had got back to Atinitie and an hour before she had her evening meal with Jareth she ordered Griffin to launch an attack on Amanata and to kidnap Queen Gianna Katie had told Griffin about Gianna and what she had done for her family Katie didn't want The Doctor having loads of friends to stop her this was her plan to rid The Doctor of his friends first and then to slowly bring him down Griffin liked her plan and he had agreed with it but he told her that she had to do something about her family and The people of Atinitie so Katie had an idea Griffin had the perfect ingredient for Katie he gave it to her as a gift so that she could use it on Jareth and he also gave Katie a black diamond bracelet for Celethe to wear Griffin told her that person to use it would control the person she was using it on.

After this Katie readied herself for an evening meal with Jareth. During their meal, Katie stood.

"Drink?" She asked Jareth

"Sure" He replied

Katie then prepared the drinks as she poured them she spoke

"So The Doctor's alive isn't that amazing"

"Shocking" Jareth replied

"I know it's sort of like someone wanted this to happen," Katie said finished pouring the drinks

"Like who?" Jareth asked

"Oh I don't know," Katie said as she looked at Jareth glass and very quietly whispered some words

"Was that you?" Jareth asked looking at Katie

"What?"

"I heard whispering"

"No, I didn't hear anything you must be losing it" Katie replied and walked over to Jareth "Here" She then gave him his drink

"I hope I'm not" He then drank as he drank Katie watched him when he was finished he started feeling dizzy

"Here why don't you get into bed," Katie said as Jareth was about to collapse she helped him to bed and watched as he fell asleep once he was asleep Katie walked out of the room to find her daughter Katie knew Jareth would be fine in the morning.

 **The End**

 **The next story in A Darkness Rises is "Betrayal Of Kinds"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Story 2** – **Betrayal Of Kinds** – **The betrayal is here and many take place!. It is time for everyone to find out where one persons true loyalties lie but what will happen now when everyone knows.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Darkness continues to grow, the light continues to fall away and people just can't see it, they can't see what's staring at them in the face, the realization of betrayal and they never will until it's too late. But hearts start to grow harder and the love for others starts to fail._

 _A legend, Hero, may live but people around them start to fall and they only have to watch._

 _But they say never to betray those closest to you, those who have protected you for a long long time because it will lead you to being alone and lost..._

 _like the events that are yet to take place._

 _As the path grows darker and darker but you just can't skip away from it, this tells of the people who died from the betrayal of one person and how it affected everyone..."_

At The Kalaxsion Jail Planet, Jess had went through the CCTV as she watched it she was unsettled with the amount of fire power that the attackers possessed knowing they could use it on anything if they wanted. But she also saw the woman Jess didn't know who this person was but had ordered someone to find out because Jess was not going to let this go, no one was going to get the better of her

After this Jess had informed The Shadow Proclamation of what had gone on so The Shadow Architect had decided to visit and see the CCTV herself.

This was where they were now The Shadow Architect was looking at the CCTV shocked at who she saw.

"But it can't be,"

"You know her?" Jess asked curiously as she looked at The Shadow Architect

"Yes, but there are things you are not meant to know"

"Why? Who is she? Because she can't be from a level three planet like Earth not with that kind of fire power"

"No, She's not from Earth..."

"Then where?"

"It does not matter where but her name is, Madame Kovarian she had wanted The Doctor dead but there were rumours of her demise"

"Why would she want The Doctor dead?" Jess asked thinking of her brother for a moment

"This is confidential information that you can't know... but if she is alive and has this Griffin and Cassy then she's up to something"

"Most likely murder or something bigger?"

"Correct, I won't be telling Gallifrey this yet I want her found first" The Shadow Architect replied and then quickly left the room

"But..." Jess looked up to see that she was gone so ran out of the room after her "Wait!, what about The Doctor what do we tell him?" Jess shouted and The Shadow Architect stopped and turned

"It does not matter at this time first we need to find Kovarian if she's alive we'll know she's involved" The Shadow Architect replied then left Jess watched her walk away to a waiting craft.

The sky was dark and thunder crackled throughout the darkened clouds which poured with heavy rain, men, women and children were waking for the new day. As some woke they walked out of their houses ready to start their business but some suspected something was going to happen, something bad, some were curious there were new faces guarding the city the guards looked odd and people knew it, something was wrong.

Inside the citadel Katie stared out of the window watching as the rain fell she was waiting for Jareth to wake. She had been at this window all night waiting for him to wake. This was after she had gone to find her daughter but couldn't find her anywhere and was worried Celethe was nowhere to be seen she did consider sending out a search party for her daughter but didn't want anyone to get suspicious of what she was doing.

Katie stood at the window for morning to come during the night she had changed into battle ready gear, she wore red mixed with gold armour and at her side hung a dagger with a black hilt, her hair was tied in pony tail. Katie knew she wasn't going to be able to control Atinitie without a fight knowing the people would stay true to their own either with the King, Princess Xeni or one of Jareth's cousins such as Lord Taron.

Katie possibly knew what was going to happen the people were possibly going too die if they didn't obey to anything but she didn't care anyway they weren't her people as she's been reminded in the past sometimes by Xeni and once by Jareth. Katie only cared for her daughter, Celethe and wanted her to help, Katie wanted to put her on the throne and control Atinitie through her if she was able to but she wasn't around and Katie knew she would have to leave soon and if Celethe didn't come to her then she would have to forget her and think of her unborn son instead.

As it rained more and more people were moving about outside in the rain and Katie watched them she looked from the window to the bed that Jareth was asleep in she saw that he was waking when he opened his eyes Katie smiled it was time she then walked towards the door and looked back at Jareth and saw that he was getting out of the bed she knew he would follow her because he would now also know everything about the plan Katie then turned and walked out of the room.

Just outside the room there were two of the men that Griffin had sent as Katie walked out of the room both of the men looked at her as she smiled

"It's time," She said to them and then walked off along the corridor one of the men ran off to inform everyone else as Katie walked along the corridor putting the plan into action the other man followed on behind her.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 2**

Throughout the Atinition citadel guards who were stood in the corridors looked panicked as chaos erupted as they battled Griffin's men. As Katie walked down one of the corridors guards and soldiers tried to approach her to inform her that they were under attack from within but when they did this she smiled and ignored them each of them noticed that she was the one that had betrayed them they were killed instantly as Katie walked away from them.

People who lived in the citadel ran off down the corridors trying to get away but as Katie walked down a corridor she had told some of them to go to throne room and that the King will be their shortly.

As Katie walked along a corridor a guard noticing that Katie had betrayed them tried to attack her and she sensed this, looking at him she held up her hands towards him and by telekinesis grabbed his throat choking him people in the corridor were terrified as they tried to hide children behind them. After a few moment a main stepped forwards frightened.

"Stop please!"

Katie turned to the maid furious the maid noticed this and started to back away as Katie let go of the guards throat. Just as he collapsed to the floor unmoving the main started to run as did some of the other people in the corridor but Katie concentrated her mind on the maid doing the same thing but this time with a swift flick of a hand threw the main into a wall unconscious Katie walked past her.

Before Katie walked into the throne room she stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for Jareth. As other people passed her, Katie turned to the two men.

"Changes are coming for these people, be ready" She said to them, as they nodded Jareth who had changed into his own armour passed.

When he walked down the red marble stairs into the noisy throne room Katie followed him and behind her were her own guards. Katie noticed that when they walked in the frightened people in the room looked at them and watched them as they made their way through the crowed to front. Once Jareth made his way to the front he sat as did Katie and the two men stood behind each of the thrones.

"All this noise is unnecessary!" He said to them with a loud booming voice for everyone to hear him. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked at their king. "Today change is coming today you all will be chosen to fight in our war, those who wish not to come and fight will not be apart of the war that is about to be unleashed, if you do not come you will be killed..." Jareth paused as the people whispered to each other "When we return victorious!" Jareth's voice got louder "We have many enemies! Those who do come, your lives will be spared you will be part of the war that will decide the future of the universe"

"What is this!? What war!?" A person in the crowed shouted

"What's going on!?" Shouted another and people agreed they wanted to know

As these people shouted Katie stood

"Silence!... this is your King show him some respect!" She shouted and as she did the people moved away a little, Katie turned to Jareth whispering "Hurry this along"

Jareth gave a slight nod not knowing away from the frightened crowd

"As I told you all... the men will fight and they woman they will help build the weapons we need" Jareth said as the people looked at each other some of them grabbed children as a woman spoke.

"But what about the children..." She looked around hysterical "Where is Princess Celethe?" She added this was a main that had looked after Celethe when she was younger. The people also wondered and spoke amongst themselves again. Jareth looked at Katie quickly and then back to the crowd

"Please calm yourself all will be fine the children will be safe! Now I will leave you with your Queen" He said and then walked out of the room guarded by the two men that had followed Katie into the room everyone watched as they went they also saw more of the people who were with the two men Katie looked at these men but also looked around the room for Xeni who was nowhere to be seen just where was she?.

But that didn't matter any more Katie turned her attention back to everyone in the room as they looked at her as she looked at them all she thought about what she was going to say but instead she didn't say anything and decided to use her powers that Griffin gave her.

Soon enough before they all knew it swords and any other kind of weaponry were flying throughout the room some of these weapons were flying at the people as some screamed Katie looked at them all not caring at all if the weapons hit the people or whether they died she made the weapons stop and the people turned to her scared and frightened wondering why was Katie doing this to them.

One woman who was stood off to Katie's right stood and looked at Katie with tears in her eyes she looked right at Katie with anger.

"Where have you gone you have betrayed us where are you!" The woman shouted at Katie

This made Katie turned to the woman Katie recognised her from the first time she came to Atinitie with The Doctor, her mother and sister Katie slightly smiled and then from nowhere a knife came and embedded itself in her back the woman fell to the floor and the people looked away as this happened.

"Questions, Questions, Questions,...! Katie started "Too many questions!" She shouted "Where is my daughter? Now that's a question I want answering! Where is she!"

The people in the room remained silent

"One of you in this room knows where she is! Tell me! I will spare your life!"

With no answer Katie then turned to the men.

"Kill them all... they are useless to us"

As requested the men rushed forwards and grabbed the people in the room and shoved them to the ground some escaped and some came forwards they bowed in front of Katie hoping that she would spare them and Katie stared down at them.

"I don't think so," Katie said without a care in the world and turned away she stepped passed them and walked away out of the room as their screams were heard from behind her but didn't look back.

Katie soon joined Jareth on the top step outside as she stood next to him he looked at her as a crowd was gathering in front of him.

"Is this for the better?" He asked as he looked at her

"Of course it is if you want to survive always trust Griffin"

"Then the men, women, and children are being rounded up, but we have a problem" Jareth told her and Katie looked at him and into his eyes they were so dark like her there was no light in them and she didn't care but she knew it was her fault that he was like this.

"What problem?"

"The men can't break into the second city they barricaded themselves in when they knew what happening here Lord Taron knows and he will fight for Atinitie"

"That's no problem Jareth tell the men to withdraw the people here in the first city are enough"

"But what about my sister and Celethe they are missing"  
"I think your sister may have captured Celethe perhaps Lord Taron has them"

"Then if so I will try my best to get them back"

"Good the men will fight, the women will build the weapons, sort the children out, we don't need old people I have to go now take the ones we need to Griffin" Katie said and then kissed him and he kissed her back after this Katie disappeared as Jareth informed the crowd what was happening as people all around were escaping.

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 3**

Celethe was making her way through a forest on Atinitie she was far from the citadel and trying to gain access to the second city to get help she knew something was up late last night with her mother there were strange people around that she had not seen before so decided to get the help of Lord Taron but she was also following a voice that she could hear. As she walked over twigs she heard a scream, stopped and turned around worried for what was happening.

"Celethe..." A voice behind her said

As she heard her name Celethe turned to the voice and saw a woman standing there leaning on a staff for support this was Kelis.

"Kelis? Are you Kelis? The one who spoke to me inside my head?" Celethe asked whilst pointing towards her head

"Yes"

"I've heard all about you, can you really see the future?"

"Yes, I called to you to warn you but it is now too late for you to go back to the citadel or to find Lord Taron"

"What do you mean?"

"The second city is under siege, the first city has been taken but your mother she is not what you expect"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Right now people are dying, they are being taken away to fight in a war that possibly cannot be stopped, but your mother has done something to the King..." Kelis paused for a moment "I'm sorry Celethe but war is coming and your mother has started it"

"No, she would never do that!" Celethe shouted

"Do you agree with me that she has changed?"

"Well... um..." Celethe began to think of all the times her mother would go away for days and come back she thought back to the day Celethe was fearful of her own mother and the day after the accident her mother and father had travelling to what would be a new city "Yes, I don't know if you know Kelis but she has one day she was fine the next she wasn't I don't know what happen I don't understand any of this!"

"I understand but for your protection and Atinitie's future I have to take you to Gallifrey you'll be safe there, Katie will want you back and if she has you then there is no hope for Atinitie.

"But my father?"

"I do not know what has happened to him but I think Katie has him imprisoned"

"But we have to get him!" Celethe turned

"No! We can't!, Celethe you have to come with me, Gallifrey knows what is happening here, there is nothing you can do for your people at the moment!" Kelis quickly said and Celethe turned to her as they heard screaming.

"But the people..."

"I know and I'm sorry but we need to go now!"

"Okay" Celethe agreed and turned away again

"Celethe, come on" Kelis said to her

As people started to run through the forest to get away from danger Celethe followed Kelis.

It was sometime later when Katie arrived on Earth after leaving Atinitie, It was day time and Molly's birthday. Katie had been told by Rose that Molly was celebrating it on Earth this time which to Katie's surprise was a relief, if she had come to Atinitie they all would have died and Katie's secret would have been discovered.

As Katie walked to Torchwood she held the present for Molly in hand it was wrapped the present was a necklace for Molly that Katie had got from Cassy they had decided that Molly would be helping them and with the necklace they could do that. As she walked into Torchwood she walked in quietly everyone else was talking with each other and Katie stood there and watched them for a moment it had been about a month since they had last seen Katie.

"So who forgot to invite me?" She said and everyone turned to her

"Kate you came!" Molly said and Katie walked up to her

"Sorry I'm late I was busy" Katie replied as she looked from Molly to the present in a box in her hand "Happy birthday" Katie said handing Molly her present. But as she was doing so there was a flash of light and out of nowhere Kelis stood she looked at them all Kelis had just come from Gallifrey after dropping off Celethe.

"Stop!" Kelis shouted towards them and everyone looked at her including Anita.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 4**

Everyone who was in the room looked at Kelis.

"What is it Kelis?" Molly asked

"Katie has betrayed the people of Atinitie" Kelis said and everyone just stared at her "You have to, believe me, I saw this coming, the carnage she's left behind on Atinitie it's extent is unknown but it's true" Kelis said then turned to The Doctor "She was the one who killed you"

"What!?" Katie shouted sounding angry but knew this moment had to come eventually

"It's true!" Anita stepped in "Kelis told me the prophecy about Katie she she saw what Katie would do" Anita turned to Rose and The Doctor as did Katie.

"You can't possibly believe this!"

Rose looked at Anita

"We know about Celethe, Anita you were there remember?"

"No!, I'm not on about Celethe, Kelis said Katie would betray us all!" Anita shouted as Kelis looked at Katie

"You were the one who killed The Doctor but brought him back to life, was it you who ordered the attack on Amanata, where is Gianna?" Kelis asked but Katie remained silent shaking her head

As she looked towards The Doctor she was pushed by Anita

"Answer them!" Anita shouted but Katie had dropped the box that held the necklace in. As they necklace fell out of the box Katie shouted

"It's not true!"

But as the necklace hit the ground it smashed and everyone looked at it as did Katie they all watched as a black mist emerged from it. The necklace had shattered and memories came out of the smoke of what Katie had done.

As soon as Katie saw she took a step back and looked over to them as they looked at her she knew she would have to escape before they could do anything.

As Jack, Rose and The Doctor stepped forwards to talk to her six men appeared out of nowhere and formed a protective circle around Katie who was relieved as soon as she saw them. But Katie looked over to The Doctor right into his eyes there was a question of why and then into her mother's she saw shock but suddenly and quickly Katie and the six men disappeared in front of them.

After a moment The Doctor turned to Kelis as Jack went over to a computer.

"Why did you never tell us!" He shouted

"I wasn't sure this was going to happen not this early"

"But it did!" Rose shouted as she looked at her as Jack turned to The Doctor

"Signal lost we have no idea where she went" He said as Rose looked at Anita

"You mentioned Atinitie, what about Jareth? And Celethe?"

"Celethe is on Gallifrey, she is safe but we think Jareth maybe imprisoned on Atinitie..." Kelis said "I must go now I need to tell Romana what has happened here" Kelis added as she looked over to the smashed necklace on the floor as a shaken Molly walked out of the room with Anita.

"What is that thing?" Rose asked The Doctor  
"I don't know Rose I've seen anything like it before" The Doctor replied as Kelis picked the necklace up and put it back in the box as well as the broken pieces.

On Gallifrey, Celethe was sat in a chair in front of Romana as a guard walked into the room Romana looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked quietly

"We've checked ma'am Katie left not long after the second city was left in tacked it was under siege but there are people dead in the first city.

"What about The King?"

"Gone as supposed he's been kidnapped"

"Alright, what about Princess Xeni"

"No idea right now ma'am"

"Fine out"

"Yes ma'am," The Guard said and walked out of the room as Romana turned to an upset Celethe they remained silent for a few moments.

"I've going to take sometime but we will resolve this Celethe I promise you we will find out what has happened"

Just then another guard came in.

"What is it?!" Romana asked him

"Ma'am, we have received a message from The Kalaxsion Jail Planet"

"Oh what is it?"

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 5**

Hours after Katie and Kelis had left Earth everyone was in shock Rose wouldn't believe that Katie would do those things that they had saw from the shattered necklace and that she would never be that person that they had just saw but Molly had told her that she once saw that side of Katie in a dream she guessed happened because they were facing Jezao but Rose didn't want to hear any more and had left the room.

Rose was now stood outside and looking at the stars it was a quiet cold night and she was thinking about Katie a tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of Katie and Anita why hadn't Anita told any of them what Katie was going to do years ago? But she thought that maybe Anita was scared of telling them? Maybe Kelis like Rose had thought had threatened her not to tell them? But then again Anita might have just wanted to keep it a secret. But Anita would never betray them would she? She'd never be like Katie?.

As Rose thought about this The Doctor stood by her side, Rose noticed but did not look at him.

"What happens now?"

"If she's found she will be killed but Romana will have her searched for she's assured me that she's going to help, we will see what has changed in her"

"But who would want her dead?" Rose asked

"There are many out there that know me Rose if Katie is captured they will use her to get to me they will kill her, there are laws and people she may find she will upset we may never be able to save her from that"

"What and you're not going to stop it if she's killed?"

"I will try my best Rose you know I always do"

"Protect her no matter what she's done please"

"I will I just wished we knew where she was right now"

Silence followed as Rose looked back at the sky

"Do you think people can change?"

"By people do you mean Katie?" The Doctor asked

"Perhaps but there are other's around us that can change too"

"I don't know but I do hope she sees what she's done"

"I hope so too," Rose said, "But what I don't understand is if Kelis saw this coming then why didn't I?"

"I don't know Rose"

Molly was sat in her room on The TARDIS she was upset that Katie had tried to kill her and The Doctor she was also angry at Anita for keeping what Katie was doing a secret Molly thought about Katie and why she did it.

" _Why Katie? Why did you do this to us? We're your family, I'm your sister! This isn't fair! Where are you now? I wonder you tried to kill me with that necklace somehow I don't understand it but why? What did we even do for you to betray us like that is there anything for you to change back? What's to stop you? What do we even do?._

Molly Lay back on her bed and closed her eyes

" _But I wonder what would happen now to us all? Mum won't believe what you have done! And I don't know about The Doctor. All the adventures we've had they were fun and then they weren't... for me anyway... but Katie for you? I don know?._

 _I mean I was sorry for you when you lost Jareth but now everything is different and I walk through this flower of fields I will always remember the fun we had when I was kid my sister looking after me. But there's only one question to ask now I will always ask it until I find out and that is why?"_

As Molly thought she turned on her side and began to cry when she opened her eyes and looked up she saw the picture of her and Katie that was on the cabinet by her bed both of them smiling and happy.

Anita was sat in the console room of The TARDIS alone she was waiting for Molly to come out of her room Anita guessed that everyone was angry with her but she was angry with Kelis her plan hadn't worked out and the prophecy was happening too soon but Anita was upset at Katie.

" _I knew this was going to happen, dam!, I should have told mum and The Doctor years ago when I first knew about it. Maybe this could have been different somehow, But! I've killed Katie and no one knows about it yet she's to die soon I'm no better than her!._

 _But it's not my fault! Maybe it is? I don't know! I shouldn't of listened to Kelis but maybe if I never listened to her then this would still of happened! If not now! In the future._

 _I'm worried that it might come out that Katie would tell mum then would anyone care about me? I guess this is a betrayal as well but then I guess we've all kept lies from each other? Because we are no better than Katie."_

As Anita thought to herself she looked around the TARDIS annoyed at herself she wanted to scream because of her thoughts.

When Katie arrived on Arkomark she was mad at her sister and Kelis she couldn't believe that her sister knew all along she wondered how long she had known about it but she could also feel her sister's pain and upset when she arrived she found Griffin.

"Griffin"

Griffin turned to see Katie walking towards him

"What is it," He asked her concerned

"They know, Anita she and Kelis knew all about me they knew all along about this what I was doing"

"Do they know about me?"

"No I shouldn't think so they never said"

"Good I'm sorry Katie"

"No it's fine I have to go back to them and face the music they'd probably want answers"

"No, you can't now you can stay with me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Thank you, Griffin, but you'll protect me right you'll never let any harm come to me?"

"No, I will protect you"

"Then good but I want Gianna brought to me they know we have her and we need to get rid of her now"

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 6**

Katie stood in a dim light rounded shaped room on her own waiting Griffin had left her a moment ago they had spoken long about what they should do with Gianna but she had made up her mind this was her choice. As the doors opened she turned from the window she was turned towards a couple of guards came in dragging Gianna into the room she was chained. When the doors closed Gianna looked up and saw Katie.

"Katie!, are you here to rescue me?! To take me home?!... is The Doctor here?" Gianna asked quickly

"Of course not you silly woman!" Katie shouted

This made Gianna flinch she thought this was out of character for Katie and wondered if this was in fact Katie at all

"You're probably wondering what your doing here? I am indeed Katie but not the Katie you once knew!"

"What's going on Katie?" Gianna asked

"Look Gianna you will always be protected I promise you that you and your people"

"What are you on about?"

"I want you to join me, Griffin his sister and our army"

"What for?"

Katie rushed up to her and grabbed her by the throat she then whispered in her ear

"To hurt The Doctor

Katie then let go of Gianna waiting for her response

"Not a chance I would never"

"Oh you seem quite sure about that well then I guess I've got no choice"

The guard who had opened the door earlier for Gianna to be let into the room flinched when Gianna had started screaming anyone who had passed the door went by quickly but it wasn't long until Gianna stopped screaming.

Inside the room however Katie looked at the two guards as she handed a letter to them.

"Have Gianna and this letter taken to Amanata immediately" She said as she watched the two frightened guards pick Gianna's body up Griffin walked in and over to Katie who whispered in his ear.

"Make sure that whoever takes her body and the letter dies we don't want our location given away"

The TARDIS had arrived on Gallifrey The Doctor along with Rose, Anita and Molly stepped out and walked to Romana's office. When they walked in Romana was sat

"Doctor hello"

"Romana"

Romana looked at Rose

"Well It seems your daughter has done some damage and needs to be found"

"I didn't know"

"No, you couldn't know she is or was Queen of Atinitie after all she doesn't travel with you now"

"I know"

"No Rose people are missing as is the Queen of Amanata"

"Gianna is missing?" The Doctor asked

"Yes it seems Amanata was attacked she was taken without notice we don't know where she is"

"But she'll be with Katie won't she like Kelis said?"

"It's possible Anita it's possible"

Romana looked at The Doctor

"There is something that I need to speak to you about"

 **The End**

 **The Story in this series is... "Where My Demons Hide"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Story 3 – Where my Demons hide – Think of a world where it all falls apart, Think of a world where a person you hate tries to kill you or make you try to kill someone else. Think of a world where it is all your worst fears put into one, Where it is all your demons hide.**

 **Chapter 1**

At The Shadow Proclamation, they had been informed that Madame Kovarian had been found her dead body lay abandoned on a planet. The locals of the planets had stated that she had been a while and when her body was found it was put in a room to be identified but as seen as she could not from that she was not the same species they had informed The Shadow Proclamation of which her body now lay in a room.

After her body was brought to The Shadow Proclamation, The Shadow Architect had gone over everything that The Judoon had been told she after this passed a message on to Gallifrey and Jess at The Kalaxsion Jail Planet but The Shadow Architect had been told about Katie betraying The Doctor, she and Romana knew that Madame Kovarian had wanted The Doctor dead so Romana had The Shadow Architect see how long Madame Kovarian had been dead for the result however had shocked them. According to what they found out she had been dead a long while at least as long as before Katie had become Queen of Atinitie. Jess was made aware of this information and was puzzled as to who had broken out Griffin and Cassy. But regardless of this and not informing The Doctor to this information Romana had sent The Doctor to investigate the planet's space station which recorded everything and anything that went on to the planet.

On a cold stone solid floor about three levels up from the main control room, Anita lay, she lay there unconscious and unaware of the disaster that was going on around her on the space station that she with The Doctor, Rose and Molly were investigating but the station had been attacked and Anita had gone to a different level at the time of which she was heading to The TARDIS.

This was why she now lay unconscious because the area she was in at the time had been hit and she was hit by debris. The door to the room that she was in was blocked, small fires burnt in the area as fought their way through rooms looking for others. The station had been attacked by Katie and Griffin.

After the station had been attacked The Doctor had stayed in the control room trying to get everything working whilst Rose and Molly were running up the stairs looking for Anita worried that Katie may be still around and might be after Anita. But as they ran up the steps they both heard the space station make a grinding noise and then felt it rock like it did when it was attacked they then heard a rumble Rose looked at Molly figuring whatever had attacked the space station was leaving and it had sounded as though it was the next level they were running up to which wasn't far from The TARDIS.

So they run up the stairs and into the corridor few fires burnt on this level and some body lay on the ground Rose and Molly ran along the corridor looking in each room hoping that they would find Anita. As they got to the end of the corridor they came to a door which was blocked by debris so Rose and Molly had started to move it.

Whilst this was done The Doctor had joined them with a few other's they helped remove the debris and when this was done The Doctor yanked the door opened and as he did on the floor in the middle of the room there they saw Anita unconscious on the floor. Rose and The Doctor ran to her to see if she was fine but Molly stared out of the huge window seeing the last of the spacecrafts that Katie was with fly away she looked down at Anita.

But for Anita something else was going on inside her head she woke with a gasp, panting heavily she stood and looked around around the room she was in remembering what had happened. Anita turned towards the exit but the door looked to be jammed and she instantly knew she couldn't get out so thought about waiting for The Doctor to comes and rescue her since they would have known about the attack and would never leave her so she waited a while.

" _Are they coming Anita?"_ She asked herself " _No_ " she thought she heard herself say but knew these weren't her words.

"Something's wrong" She said aloud to herself but got no reply but instead she heard a scream but she knew this scream it belong to Molly.

Anita wanted to do and help her sister knowing she was in trouble but Anita knew she couldn't because she was stuck, Anita didn't know what to do as she turned to the large window because her and saw space but as she did she heard a small laugh.

Anita turned around quickly to the room but saw that no one was there but she knew that she knew she was alone in the room, but what about outside the room? Could someone be taunting her? She heard a laugh behind her this time and turned around.

But as she turned to the window all she saw was a forest the sky was dark and there were trees around as she panicky looked around she realized she was not on the space station any more. As she looked up at the sky it was pitch black there was a moon but no stars just darkness it looked like the sun hadn't shined here in a very long time.

Suddenly from behind her Anita heard a twig snap so she quickly turned to look but saw nothing then more twigs started snapping all around her and each time she heard one twig snap she would look and nothing was there. Then the trees around her started creaking like they were starting to come alive this scared Anita and she wanted to run but found that she couldn't as she looked down at her feet and saw that she was sinking into the ground she tried to life one leg out but couldn't move it and then tried the other before she knew it she was up to her knees now she was starting to panic she didn't know where she was or what was going on she then screamed out of panic but as she screamed one of the branches of the tree she was near snapped away and hit her on the head making her fall into unconscious once again.

The Doctor carried Anita back to the TARDIS with Rose and Molly Rose followed him as he took her to her room and put her on her bed Rose stayed with Anita as The Doctor went back into the console room to take off from the space station they were all worried about Anita. it had been an hour since the attack and The Shadow Proclamation had been informed of it and were now cleaning up and questioning people.

On the spacecraft that Katie was on her and Griffin were heading back to Arkomark but Katie lay on a bed unconscious Griffin stood over her whilst her mind was tapped with Anita's Katie had this idea to scare Anita and when they were escaping from the space station that had both ran into each other but Griffin had knocked Anita out and grabbed a strand of her hair for DNA and the plan to work they both knew that Anita wouldn't wake but Katie, as Griffin knew wanted to scare Anita so, had asked for Griffin to put her to sleep in a dream world where they would be.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 2**

As Rose was sat watching Anita, in Anita's room The Doctor and Molly were in the console room, Rose was sat in a chair and closed her eyes for a moment when she opened them again in front of her she saw herself.

"What?... you?"

"I am sorry Rose"  
"Where have you been why haven't I been able to see you?"

"Time's change Rose sometimes I can be there other times I can't"  
"Why?"

"Do you remember the day of the victory over The Daleks?"  
"Yes"  
"That was the day when you weren't able to use your powers again because of one person... can you guess who?"

Rose sat there for a moment thinking she looked over at Anita and then back to herself

"Kelis, but why?"

"For some reason, Kelis wanted to block your powers so you wouldn't be able to see the future I'm afraid this had been taken from you and you will not be able to get it back"

"Ever?"

"They will re awaken in time which is why I'm here now"  
"Can you help Anita?"  
"I will try"

Rose then watched as she saw her bad wolf self disappear

Griffin was stood at some controls that Katie was connected to he was checking them every five minutes and knew that there were signs of life and just in case he would be there if Katie would wake encase anything went wrong he was even checking the baby.

Anita slowly opened her eyes as she did this she found herself lying on her back on concrete ground there were no trees around her this time and she wasn't sinking into the ground as Anita sat she looked around and saw that men stood in a circle all around and were looking at her she thought who these men were but as she stood someone she knew spoke from behind her.

"So finally awake are we" The voice said and this terrified Anita, she knew this voice as she turned around to where the voice came from she was indeed correct at the top of some stairs that led into a building there stood Katie looked down at her Katie was alone and wearing her dress that she had on her wedding day her crown was also on her head

"What do you want Katie did you bring me here?" Anita asked

Katie looked at the men who were stood by the huge gates she then looked back at Anita

"For you to witness something that will tear your heart apart and your soul to pieces" Katie replied and then looked back at the men with a slight nod Anita also turned around as two of the men opened the huge gates Anita watched on as a girl with blonde hair was dragged in and was pushed to the floor Anita watched as the girl looked up at her she then knew who this girl was it was Molly

The two men that dragged Molly in stood beside her as she was on her knees looking at Anita tears were streaming down her face this made Anita want to run to Molly but as she was about to do that two other men stood beside Anita and grabbed her arms Katie walked down the steps and stood in front of Anita and looked at her.

"This is what I have planned Anita once your task is done you shall be forever locked up in a single room with no one to help you no one to care for you no one to be there for you this room will be in darkness it will have no windows but a steel door and forever you shall stay knowing what you have done it will have destroyed you to your very soul and there is no escape as the universe goes on..." Katie then looked at Molly for a second she then turned back to Anita "But if you don't do this you shall forever be trapped in the forest"

"What is it I have to do," Anita asked seeing at there was no way out of this

"What do you think... go on guess"

"I don't know... but whatever sick twisted game you're playing whatever it is whatever you're trying to do I will never do it!"

"It's too late because you are part of it like we all are Anita they are going to think it's all your fault for not telling them about me and they will always think this so why not kill them the ones that blame the ones that point the finger because it's true you know" Katie then walked away for a moment as Anita looked at Molly she then looked at Katie walking towards her with something in her hand and as Katie stood in front of her Anita then knew what it was and she then knew what Katie wanted to her to do as Katie handed her the weapon Anita did not take it instead she stared at Molly at tears rolled down her cheek how could Katie make her do this Anita knew she was trapped and there was no way out.

"Well, are you going to take it or do I have to do it for you?"

"I'm not going to kill our sister and you can't make me! Because I am not you! Anita shouted

"Very well then" Katie replied and then looked at the two men "Cells" Katie then turned her attention to Molly as Anita was led inside the building realizing that Katie had lied to her.

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 3**

Whilst they were on Gallifrey The Doctor had gone to visit Romana, Rose had stayed with Molly in The TARDIS. She was sat in a chair besides Anita's bed holding her hand silently until there was a knock at the door and Rose quickly looked up to see who it was and saw Molly walked in. Rose thought back to when it was Molly who was injured and Anita was the one who stayed behind with Molly.

"How is she has she woken yet?"

"No, it's been hours now"

"You been counting?"

"It feels that long" Rose said

"Something is wrong I know it I think Katie has done something to her we need to help her!" Molly said as she sat in a child on other side of the bed

"Molly, she will wake she has to but if Katie has done something we will find out what it is"

"But how do we help Anita if Katie has done something to her? How can she hurt any of sister of hers? How can she do this!?" Molly asked furious

"I don't know" Rose replied quietly

"Back when we thought we lost The Doctor and everything else I warned her if she ever got angry to not let that get to her, now it has"

"Molly, Katie has done something for herself to be like this one day we will find that out"

When Anita woke it was to a cold dark room with no windows but a bolted sealed door Katie was right about the cell then but she was hurting all over she knew that Molly was dead but it was not just Molly it was also Rose and Katie was going after The Doctor that's what Katie had told her anyway as she sat on the cold floor tears poured from her eyes she was alone like Katie had said but lied about but Anita knew that Katie had tricked her she did not kill Molly but Katie did as she sat there it felt like an eternity had passed by until she heard the loud bangs of the bolts of the door being unlocked and the loud screech of the door as it opened two men then dragged her out of the cell along a few corridors to outside she was made to kneel at the bottom of the red steps and looked at the ground as she looked at the ground the door to the building opened Katie walked out and down to the end of the steps she looked down at Anita she stood there for a moment looked at her Katie then walked three steps down and stopped.

"How pathetic do you look now kneeling there with your head down with no one to have to care how does it feel because you know you and Kelis could have kept quiet and instead you didn't but it doesn't matter now as I'm sending you off to the forest see you in five days"

Anita then was hurled up off her feet and dragged out of the gates and into the forest.

The Doctor and Romana were sat in her office they were discussing Katie and Madame Kovarians death

"So if she is dead then she has nothing to do with Katie at all" Romana had said

"Yes but what about The Prison Planet"

"What about it?"

"She was there on the CCTV Jess said so herself"

"Yes it is odd"

"It doesn't make sense unless she had stolen from us without us knowing"

"She can't have we would have noticed" Romana replied

"So it wasn't her that was at The Prison Planet then who could it be? And what were they doing?"

Romana looked at The Doctor

"Jess never said but whoever it was had Madame Kovarians face"

"Could be a shape shifter I've encountered a few over the years"

"Hmm interesting and a possibility"

"Romana I wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"If Katie is caught whether by us or Jess and her men will she be tried under Gallifreyan laws?"

"Doctor under the de restriction of The Kalaxsion Jail laws which clearly states if anyone is involved with an escaped prisoner then no other planet is allowed to interfere and that also means us we are the lords of time but we cannot interfere if she is caught by Jess but if caught by us then she will be trailed under Gallifreyan laws"

"Thank you," The Doctor said and stood

"Doctor?" Romana said and The Doctor looked at her "I know Rose wants you to stop Jess from killing Katie if she has to but given a fair trial if no planet is invaded Katie might get five years in The Kalaxsion Jail it all adds up on what the person has done"

"I see I must go," The Doctor said and left the room Romana watched him go

"Doctor wait!" Romana shouted and he turned back to her

"A mother should do what's right and care for her child I understand this as must you"

After this, The Doctor left

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 4**

Anita slowly walked into the forest knowing that she was trapped by the trees but if should walked in a straight line forever then she would get out right? But as she walked heavy snow started to fall as the air became cold Anita started to shiver she only wore a sleeved top and a skirt and wore no socks only trainers so she was very cold as she walked she knew she wouldn't make it she stopped walking then she didn't want to give up and go back to Katie she wanted to keep going so she turned around and looked at the building which was far away now but the last of the gates could be seen and she no dought thought that Katie would be watching her suffer

As she looked towards the building the snow still fell as laughter could be heard all around her this scared Anita these woods terrified her turning away from the building she then started to walk away deeper and deeper into the forest but the laughing grew louder making Anita run as she ran she avoided trees as they up rooted and fell over branches snapped off them and the laughter stayed with her she kept running until she tripped over a root and fell over the trees stopped falling then as did the branches as she rolled over onto her back the forest became a blaze fires surrounded her in a circle burning the ground the laughter stopped then the fire was coming closer to her and she thought she was going to die there and then but as she screamed to get up a voice made her jump.

"You cannot escape from me, Anita"

Anita looked to where the voice came from and standing there was Katie Anita stood then

"No but I can try" Anita replied she quickly then turned around and picked up some snow and threw it at the fire that was blocking her way she then ran as the snow made a part in the fire go out but Katie watched her run not bothering to go after her she made the fires go after Anita instead and Katie turned and walked away.

As Anita ran she knew that the fires were following her she knew she couldn't stop she had to keep going but she knew that she couldn't keep this up for long so she stopped for a moment to catch her breath but looked back at the fires they were edging closer and at the sides it was once again forming a circle around her and then knew she was trapped so she stopped and waited for the fires to take her life after all she was alone she collapsed to her knees then looking defeated

On the TARDIS The Doctor had walked in and stood in the console room thinking over what Romana and he spoke about he didn't know much about the Kalaxsion jail laws and had to find out how much Katie has to do before they stepped in and tried to imprison her.

Rose was still sitting beside Anita's bed waiting for her to wake as Rose stood to go out of the room she stopped as Anita was saying something

" _Help me someone help me so alone terrified no one to help me"_ As Anita said this Rose looked shocked she then ran out of the room to get The Doctor.

When Anita woke again it was to no trees on fire or snow around her as she slowly opened her eyes she saw a goblin hovering over her and sat up quickly and looked at the goblin

"Who are you"

"Nice to see you awake do not worry I do not help Katie"

"Oh right so did you put the fires out or something"

"No, they just disappeared once you started choking"

"That's funny because why aren't I dead yet"

"Do you want to die?"

"I don't know maybe because I have no one now everyone I know is dead"

"Do not believe this the trickery of Katie that witch the things she's going to do and the things your going to do the actions that people will take in the future is important to everyone the hatred that is in her heart and there is no one to change that but there will be someone for that person is not yet alive and one day she will be until then you will have to wait.

"But how can I wait how can I go on when everyone I know is dead" Anita replied as a tear fell from her eye

"Do not believe this is all real can't you see it's all fake remember what Katie did to you on the space station?"

"No, I do not she attacked that is all I remember"

"Then you must think really hard of what she did because it's important for you"

"Then how do I remember"

"Think think think," The goblin said but vanished quickly

Five minutes after the goblin had vanished Anita slowly stood she looked around where she was and saw that she was in a new part of the forest she kept trying to remember what Katie had done to her on the space station when she attacked.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 5**

Anita started to walk then she saw a bridge up ahead that would lead into a different kind of forest she walked to the edge and over looked there was nothing but blackness and Anita thought that the goblin came from the bridge she then started walking over it but as she got to the middle there was a rumble from below it which was very loud and Anita looked around to see if she could see anything but saw no one the rumble got louder as something big was coming towards her.

She looked over the side again and what she saw made her run with fear she ran so fast that she did not see what she tripped over as she rolled on to her back to see the giant troll step towards her with something heavy in its hand she started scooting away as the troll took a huge step towards her the troll slammed the heavy thing he had down on to Anita he missed her as she moved away on to her side the troll then did it again and Anita did the same trying to avoid certain death but Anita screamed out when the troll hit her arm when she didn't move it on time once the troll hit her arm it disappeared and as it did Anita held her arm sobbing she knew Katie was playing tricks with her.

"Why are you crying" A voice behind her said

Anita quickly turned around at hearing the voice because she knew who it was but as she turned all she saw was a ghost it was Molly

"Molly!" Anita said with a slight smile

"Anita you need to wake up now were all worried about you!"

"What?"

"You Anita are dreaming Katie has done this remember the space station remember what she did to you not even The Doctor knows he says it's like you're trapped in your own mind because of something Katie did"

"But I do not remember much"

"Then what do you remember"

"Katie and her army attacking I came face to face with her and then I blacked out"

"Anita this won't last long but Katie is testing you she's trying to get to you don't let her some how you have to fight back you see a long time ago when she travelled with The Doctor this happened to her"

"But how can I fight off something that is inside my head"

"Exactly it's your head"

"Oh right yes thanks but Molly Katie wanted me to kill you in my head"

"I know you'll be fine see you when you wake"

Molly then disappeared as Anita's arm re healed itself Anita then started walking back to the building she stood on the edge of the forest looking at the building and then looked back to the forest.

"You are not real" Once Anita had said this the forest set itself on fire Anita watched as it did the fire didn't move towards her of course whilst she stood there the huge gates to the building opened and men ran out of them once the last was gone Anita snook in,

Katie ran down the steps once she heard the news that the forest was on fire and she knew that she didn't do this so she waited in the middle watching the fire in the forest as she watched the fire from the top red steps Anita stood and watched Katie.

"Looking for someone" Anita shouted down to Katie

Katie slowly turned around and looked up at Anita standing on the top step

"Clever how did you make the fire then"

"Simple... you are not real you are inside my head" Anita replied as she said this the building behind her almost faded and Katie was shocked at this

"So how did you find out"

"Our clever little sister from the real world and a goblin"

"I see but you do not get away from me Anita"

"How so I know what this is now so Katie what are you going to do tell me that!"

"I was wondering if I could kill you in a dream but then again I was told you may wake up in reality"

"And who told you that"

"Someone you will never know about"

As they talked the men that had run out into the forest were running back to Katie's side now Anita looked at them

"You can't do anything to me now Katie for if you kill me I do wake up in reality but you can kill me in reality when you get the chance"

"And why would I do that when it would take me forever to find you," Katie said as she looked at the men behind her and then back to Anita the men then started moving forwards

"You are not real!" Anita shouted and the men disappeared as did the building behind her

"Then I will kill you here Anita but watch out because one day I will kill so watch your back!" Katie then ran forwards

"This is a dream and you can get out!" Anita shouted towards Katie but then everything went black

Anita's eyes slowly opened to the sight of everyone she knew staring down at her no Katie and no monsters it was then she knew she was fine and she began to cry.

As her mother held her tightly Molly sat up from the bed she was on Romana watched as wires were removed from Molly and Anita The Doctor looked at Romana as she spoke.

"We must make sure this never happens again"

Back in the spacecraft with Griffin he looked up quickly when the controls started making a funny noise he looked at them but then Katie gasped awake Griffin looked at her as the piece of Anita's hair burnt

"Are you okay?"

"She found a way to wake up! If I can't get to Anita then I'll get to other people!" Katie shouted as Griffin looked at her as she stood but quickly grabbed her stomach

Griffin looked at her

"What is it?" he asked

"I don't know but it hurts"

"Here lie down I'll check you over," Griffin said to her but he was worried

Hours later they were back on Arkomark Katie was asleep and Jareth was beside her Griffin watched from the door way Katie had been upset for a while she had lost the baby they couldn't understand why though but Katie wanted to find out.

 **The End**

 **The Next Story in this series is "What Was A Friendship"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Story 4 – What was a friendship – At the height of a betrayal an old friend returns but the people they knew are not what they used to be. What happens when at the height of one betrayal becomes to much for some.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _In all my life, the friends I've had and made, the achievements I've achieved, the things I've done and the things that I wanted to do that I cannot now. But what I've experience could not bring me for what happened that day._

 _That beautiful summers day when I saw her again I was happy that she was fine and had returned to see me._

 _But it had been years since I last saw her. Thing is though she came back like a different person, a changed person to what I had known her as._

 _She stood in my kitchen and told me she killed someone I couldn't believe it obviously I had only met her once and not known her for long but she seemed a sweet girl back then._

 _But by her side was this man who I did not know and I never will. I suspected him for changing her, there was just something about him that seemed odd._

 _That day when I saw her I could see she had a dark heart and did not care for anyone not even her family or friends._

 _No one could see what the future brought, no one on Earth at least._

 _But I did not know what had happened in the past for her to be like this I was her friend..._

 _At least I thought I was her friend long ago but that's changed now and I will take all of her secrets to my grave._

 _My name?... Jocelyn Brown and this is how I died..."_

When noon came that day Jocelyn couldn't know what was going to come, her day had started out as it always had for years she had got, got dressed, had breakfast, did the house work, shopped and worked she couldn't know what was going to surprise her she couldn't know how her life was about to change if at all in death.

As she sat in the kitchen exhausted from doing the house work and old age the door bell rang her mug was steaming hot on the table. Jocelyn stood up slowly wondering who it could be as no one visited her much these days. As she looked towards the front door the bell rang again was it someone lost? And possibly asking for directions? She thought to herself as she walked into the hallway and stopped near the stairs staring at the door. Jocelyn was too scared to answer she had been like this since UNIT forced their way into her house and kept herself to herself ever since she had not spoken to anyone. The door bell rang for a third time it was then she made her choice and opened the door. After she opened the door Jocelyn was shocked to see the person there smiling at her.

"Hello Jocelyn"

"I'm sorry dear but who are you?" Jocelyn replied pretending not to know this person

"Oh, I'm sorry, have I got the wrong person? It's just that an old friend of mind used to live here many years ago she must have moved" The girl replied and then took a step back with her friends who was besides her "I'm sorry to bother you" they both turned to go but Jocelyn hesitated knowing the girl remembered her.

"Wait!" She shouted and the girl turned to look "I am who you are looking for, I'm sorry I was lying it's me Katie, Jocelyn"

"Jocelyn... why did you lie to me?" Katie asked

"It's just... seeing you after all these years..."

"You got old Jocelyn"

"And you stayed the same you haven't aged"

"Yes..."

"Forty years Katie why now?"

"For me, it's been longer than that" Katie replied and looked at her friend who was with her "Can we come in?"

"Sure" Jocelyn replied stepping aside for the both of them

They both walked into the kitchen whilst Jocelyn shut the door

"Drink?" Jocelyn asked as she walked into the kitchen after them

"No... thanks" Katie replied as she sat at the table

"So who's your friend?"

"No one" Katie quickly replied

From this quick reply Jocelyn took a moment and then sat across from Katie

"So did you find The Doctor?" She asked as the man grumbled

"Do we have to talk about him?" Katie said

"All right... so what happened to you after you left here?"

Katie looked at her and then to her friend who was staring out of the window and then back to Jocelyn.

"Many things happened, yes I found The Doctor but my mother came back to this universe and we went travelling you know something like that"

"Good I'm glad where are they now?"

Katie turned away again to her friend who was still looking out of the window she was wondering what to say to Jocelyn.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes... it does what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Katie shouted making Jocelyn jump "It's just that I'm on the run, hiding from everyone I know because I did something terrible but I know it was the right thing to do"

"Like what?" Jocelyn asked her but Katie remained silent for a moment not looking at her "Katie?"

Katie looked up then, leaned in and stared at Jocelyn

"I killed people and I enjoyed it The Doctor does not matter in these circumstances because he will die one day"

Jocelyn looked horrified at her knowing this was the Katie she didn't know at all she stood and backed away

"What made you do that?" She asked

"Does it matter! The Doctor! Lied to me!" Katie shouted her eyes were whiled as she looked at Jocelyn knocking the cup of tea on to the floor.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 2**

Jocelyn stared at Katie wondering what was wrong with her.  
"It matters Katie you said The Doctor was a wonderful man who travelled the stars and helped save people," Jocelyn said to her and looked from Katie to the man "Did you make her do it?"  
"Jocelyn don't speak to him!"  
The man then spoke  
"Katie hurry up are you going to ask her or not?"  
"All right," She replied annoyingly at him and turned to Jocelyn  
"Ask me what?"  
"There is a reason why I am here I came to ask for your help"  
"Well if it's help you want..."  
"It's not that kind of help Jocelyn, I need the codes for UNIT the base your mother worked at," Katie asked as the man walked out of the door.  
"I don't know any codes Katie even if I did I wouldn't give them to you!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't now get out! Katie just go!" Jocelyn shouted  
"Fine" Katie replied she then walked out the back door.  
Jocelyn stood there for a moment thinking over what Katie had just told her and what she asked her to do she couldn't do it because of what happened to her in the past but it looked like Katie was bad news now and whoever the man with her was, was also bad news and it looked like she was in trouble so Jocelyn had to tell someone but she wondered why would Katie and her friend need to get into UNIT Jocelyn then got up from the chair and went out of the back door she saw Katie still standing there with her friend.  
"Katie I cannot help you not now not ever because of what they did to me"  
"It's fine were going somewhere else anyway"  
"No, you don't get it! It's not all right! You don't know what happened to me after you left"  
"What do you mean?"  
"They came, UNIT they came after you went and they took me away to their base I was locked up for days..."  
 _Flashback_  
 _A younger Jocelyn was forced violently out of the door of her house and was put into a car as it drove off she was mad as tears streamed down her face she thought of Katie and also thought could this of been worse if Katie was still in the house because thank god she wasn't Jocelyn was glad she had burnt the note when she did. Hours later the car stopped at a UNIT base and Jocelyn was forced out of the car and waken inside as she sat in a room she thought about her mother and why had her mother even joined UNIT Jocelyn will always blame UNIT for her mother's death the days that passed were horrible for Jocelyn every day she was questioned over and over about the whereabouts of Katie but also kept locked up._  
 _End of flashback_  
"Jocelyn there is nothing I can do about that! I have to go now" Katie replied and looked at her friend for a moment but looked back at Jocelyn "You could come with us have your revenge"  
"They did more than just question me and lock me up"  
"I see so come with us then"  
"Where to?"  
"Do you remember the story I told you?" Katie looked up at the sky "There are worlds out there that you should see stand on a different planet by my side and you could own it" As Katie said this she thought back to that moment when Katie told her about different planets.  
 _Flashback_  
 _As the stars glistened in the nighttime sky Katie and Jocelyn were looking up at the sky they were looking at the stars Katie had been with Jocelyn two weeks and had decided to tell Jocelyn a story they were sat in two chairs and had a blanket over them.  
"So you're an alien then?" Jocelyn asked  
"Half... maybe even a quarter" Katie replied  
"This is so weird"  
Katie just smiled at her "I could take you, you know out there you could stand on a different planet looking at the planets that you see here as stars as soon as The Doctor comes or if I ever find him I could ask him to take you wouldn't that be a dream"  
"I dunno how would we get there?"  
"If I ever see The Doctor or my mother again somehow but you've got to trust me"  
"I'll think about it" Jocelyn smiled at Katie and then looked up at the stars thinking about what Katie had just said to her can she trust her? And what do other planets look like?_  
 _End of flashback_  
"I don't know Katie I don't even know if I can trust you anymore"  
"You can trust me I promise that you will be kept safe"  
"And yet I don't want a planet to own, neither do I want to seek revenge on those who have hurt me you've changed and I don't know what to think anymore" Jocelyn looked away from Katie and at the sea tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the sea Katie and her friend talked  
"Why did you do that!" He asked  
"Do what!?"  
"Asked her to come with us!"  
"Because she's an old friend and you said I was in charge"  
"Exactly she's old she withering away she's not like us we can live longer so leave her because we need to go now don't you see that," Griffin said as he took hold of Katie's face and turned her towards where Jocelyn was standing she was now looking at them  
"Of course we are the better people we can live much longer than these puny humans" Katie replied  
"I was right about you," Jocelyn said "You've changed her whoever you are" Jocelyn shouted at Griffin but Katie stood in front of him and looked at Jocelyn  
"Katie come away from him he's done something to you!" Jocelyn said warning Katie  
"She will never listen to you, you're just a human," Griffin said and whispered in Katie's ear  
"Changed person indeed I will not be sorry for anything let alone this!" Katie shouted but Jocelyn stood there curious as to what she meant before she knew anything she saw Katie raise her right hand towards her and she started choking for air crawling at her throat trying desperately but to no avail as she fell to the floor lips blue and eyes closing slowly. When she was dead Katie dropped her hand she and Griffin looked at Jocelyn's body for a moment before Griffin looked at Katie.  
"We better go now," He said to her taking her hand

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 3**

Back on Arkomark Katie was in her room she shared with Jareth, she was throwing things about breaking things and messing up the room Jareth and Griffin were also in the room. 

"Katie," Jareth said as she threw a glass vase 

"Why didn't she accept that's all she had to do!" Katie shouted 

"She was just a human she did not understand," Griffin said 

"Yes but still! It's her fault she's dead!" Katie shouted again "I promised her she would be protected, kept safe by us!" 

"Even if she did say yes she would of died in our care away" Jareth said and Griffin looked at him thinking that he was right even if she was around she would of tempt Katie back to The Doctor that he didn't want Griffin looked back at Katie 

"So what now Katie?" He asked 

"There is another way" 

"Please do tell" 

"Captain Jack Harkness runs Torchwood we ask him for help" 

"But Katie doesn't he know about us?" Jareth asked 

"Yes but I have a plan and anyway he trained me to use a gun to protect myself when I'm in danger"

Katie said 

" _Hardly"_ Griffin thought to himself "Do you need anyone to come with you?" Griffin asked her 

"No just me and Jareth will be fine" Katie replied as she turned to him 

"Right well see you downstairs," Jareth said as he left the room but they didn't take any notice 

"There are however other ways Katie" Griffin took a step towards her 

"I know you mentioned The King and the immortals" 

"Yes The Alva and Inga are somewhat at peace with the Alva Queen being Inga" Griffin said as he stood in front of Katie their faces almost touching "She is a prisoner locked away from her own kind" Griffin said whispering leaning in but the door opened quickly and Griffin pulled back to see his sister standing at the door away 

"There you are" Cassy said to him 

"What do you want!" Griffin replied angry as Katie passed him to walk out of the room he watched her go. As he did though he thought about how far she was going with this thinking she was still in charge of everything they were doing no he was in charge and it was he telling her what to do give her these thoughts he was the one in control. 

"I want to talk!" Cassy replied 

"Not now!" Griffin said loudly and pushed past her to follow Katie he knew that Cassy somewhat hated Katie he had noticed she did days ago as she had spent some time not talking to him then she had started to follow him around whenever she could. 

At Torchwood Captain Jack Harkness was sat in his office alone and looking at photo's of the old days of the old team he once knew and he thought about the people he knew now Jack of course had seen what Katie did and he remembered helping her all those years ago training her to protect herself he couldn't understand why she had to do that to everyone he didn't understand anything he had looked over the CCTV of that day and saw the way Katie had vanished it was odd and it was a power that he had not seen before. 

Then there was the necklace that Katie was giving Molly for her birthday but had dropped as he thought back to that day suddenly he heard voices he grab his gun and got up looked out of the window and standing there was Katie and Jareth he then went towards the door stopped for a moment and thought why was Katie here he knew she was dangerous so as he walked out of the room he tread carefully as he walked out Katie was looking at him. 

"What do you want Katie?" He asked 

"I wanted to say hi that's all, What's wrong Jack? Why are you pointing that weapon at me?" Katie replied 

"You forget Katie I was there when you were found out here in Torchwood a month ago" 

"It's all lies Jack it's Kelis and Anita there making you see things" 

"No, it's you because I know what I'm seeing Katie" 

Katie then stood in front of Jack and looked at him 

"I need your help," Katie asked with pleading eyes 

"Katie, what has someone done? Do you owe anyone for all of this to happen? Were you in trouble is that it?" Jack asked falling for her plan 

"Oh Jack your so stupid No I just wanted you to stand there whilst my plan worked," Katie said as she pushed him out of the way and then looked at Jareth who was by a computer he looked up at Katie 

"Got it!" He shouted and Jack looked over at him knowing what Jareth had probably read from the Torchwood computers Jack saw that he still had his gun as Katie walked over to Jareth wanting to get that information from him Jack grabbed his gun and aimed it at Jareth and shot him the next thing anyone knew was that Katie had looked and screamed at Jack tears in her eyes she looked hateful as she then disappeared along with Jareth. 

As soon as they were gone Jack looked at the computer Jareth had read everything that shouldn't get out but Jareth would be dead now so he wouldn't give it away. 

Katie arrived with Jareth on Arkomark Jareth was dead and lying on the floor Katie cried over his body as Griffin and Cassy watched on knowing that Jareth had all the information they needed a moment later Katie stood and looked at Griffin 

"I'm sorry he failed you" 

"There is nothing to be sorry for Katie you will get your revenge" 

"That's right I want revenge" 

Griffin walked over to her and grabbed her hands 

"And you will in time who knows how long it will take it doesn't matter about the Earth, for the time being, we can do things differently and I know our plan isn't working out well but it will and you just have to trust me, Katie" Griffin said as he looked into her eyes which then went black 

"I do trust you, Griffin"

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 4**

Jess was sat in a conference call with The Shadow Architect and other Kalaxsion known leaders of planets she was at the Jail Planet but using a live feed with them she was the one currently speaking.

"As you all have heard the rumours I can confirm that two known prisoners from The Kalaxsion Jail Planet escaped they were helped to escape by someone we thought we knew but wasn't"

A fourth person who was on was a King of a nearby planet had spoken

"And who are these two people?" he asked

"They were the leaders in The Kamara invasion you should all know their names"

"And yet they weren't the only two their older brother Kalaxis he killed the King and together they took the planet but the planet's people fought back, Kalaxis as you remember died both Cassy and Griffin looked up to him" The King spoke

"Yes"

"But if they've escaped won't they be out for revenge?" A girl with purple skin asked

"I know this could be a sign of war and chaos for us in The Kalaxsion Galaxy for the first time in a long time but nothing as yet has happened but I want all your forces to be on high alert but you can't tell your people's we don't need to get them afraid" Jess said as she informed them all

Five minutes later the conference had finished and Jess sat back in her chair thinking of Kamara and how beautiful the planet used to be before The Kalaxsion war it was a planet that was rich and powerful she once visited there as a little girl remembering that it used to be the higher point for The Kalaxsion galaxy the first planet before the Jail Planet but when the war came things changed and all laws for the galaxy went to the Jail planet some once said that it was the sister planet of Paylos but to her they were totally different in every way.

Jess also once thought that Kalaxis who was the oldest brother of Cassy and Griffin was named by his mother and father after the Galaxies name because after all there was an old Paylosion prophecy that a dominant person of a Kalaxsion species would one day rule The Kalaxsion Galaxy as well as the universe but when Kalaxis died Jess thought that this couldn't be true and that it was only her race who knew of this prophecy she had told no one else as no one else was meant to know and plus it had never become possible but now with Griffin and Cassy on the loose she was worried that it maybe possible.

When Katie woke the next morning she was furious she once again had lost Jareth and this time it was Jack who had killed him. Jareth's body was sent to Atinitie but Katie never went as she didn't want to be caught and she also didn't want her hiding place to be found out so when she had his body taken back she had asked the man who was taking him back to kill himself or not come back.

Katie was upset at the loss of Jareth but Katie wanted revenge she left Arkomark as soon as she woke and got dressed without telling anyone she arrived on a planet that she knew of she had visited this planet a long time ago when her sister was shot by a Sontaran as Katie walked through the forest in the distance she heard the fighting going on she remembered running through it with Jareth both of them holding hands but she now questions herself why the hell had Jack had to shoot him for what am I doing what have I don't to deserve such loss? But some people deserve it Katie then stopped walking as she heard a noise suddenly she was surrounded by Sontarans.

"What is your business here," one of them asked

"You know who I am?" Katie replied looking at each one of them

"You are Katie a friend of The Doctors talk is you killed him what do you want here"

"He is not a friend any more I am his duplicates daughter I do not care about The Doctor only for my father The Doctor lies as do the Time Lords"

"Interesting but explain yourself why are you here?"

"Long ago I visited here with The Doctor, my mother and my sisters one of them was shot by one of you lot then I would have killed you all but today I ask you for help"

"What is this help"

"I have had someone wrongly taken from me I want you to write that wrong and kill someone for me"

"Who is this someone?"

"The someone's actually... humans but not all of them," Katie said

"What do we get out of it"

"If you lose some of your..." she looked at them thinking that what she was going to say "If you lose some of your species I can give you the pleasure of killing some of my armies and maybe a planet to rule or to do what you want with" she replied as she watched the nine Sontarans look at each other

"What planet do you speak of?"

"Arkomark when I've left it you can have it!"

The Sontarans once again looked at each other and then back to Katie

"Deal," The lead Sontaran said

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 5**

On Earth in a UNIT control room a UNIT scientist was sat in a chair looking at monitors that were monitoring the skies for anything abnormal. Suddenly the scientist sat forwards as the screen beeped it had detected a craft The Earth. As he looked at the readings on screen he could see more readings more and more spacecrafts started appearing horrified he ran off to inform someone.

Meanwhile at an abandoned old house The TARDIS was outside The Doctor along with Rose, Anita and Molly were inside with Celethe Molly was going into hiding with her and they were going to hide on Earth in plain sight they had decided to move Celethe from Gallifrey to Earth and to keep moving her every so often so she wouldn't be found by Katie. Celethe was sat in a chair staring into space she had just found out that her father was dead but she didn't know where his body was.

As Celethe was sat there Molly and Anita were close by The Doctor and Rose were watching from the kitchen they had just restocked it.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rose asked The Doctor quietly he looked at her

"I dunno"

"Jack did the right thing... but I don't understand why Jareth was there?"

"Possibly under some kind of mind control perhaps?" The Doctor replied thinking

"From who though Katie doesn't have that kind of power we would know!"

The back door that led into the kitchen opened behind them and in stepped a UNIT officer, his name was Sebastian Hart as he opened the door and walked in Rose and The Doctor turned to him.

"The back is secure so she is safe here"

"Thank you, Sebastian" The Doctor replied as Sebastian closed the door

"You're welcome sir" He replied quietly

"Is it just you Sebastian?" Rose asked

"No me and two other's ma'am"

"Call me Rose please"

Rose smiled and looked from Sebastian to Celethe just as Sebastian's walkie talkie bleeped he walked out the door again. As he did Rose walked over to where Celethe was sat and sat on the arm of the chair and looked down at her Celethe looked up at her.

"Everything's going to be fine Molly will be here to look after you and you have Sebastian"

"Ok" Celethe stood "Are you going now?"

"Yes" The Doctor replied

"Doctor will you promise to find my father he deserves to be buried at home"

"We promise," Rose said

"Thank you" Celethe smiled at her

"Now get some rest you need it"

"I will"

All three then left the house

As they walked outside Sebastian looked at them as he got off his walkie talkie

"We've got a problem"

"What is it?" Rose asked

"There are reports of Sontarans attacking the local base and there is a blockade around Earth"

"Sontaran ships?" Rose asked she looked at The Doctor

"They aren't that many Sontarans" Sebastian replied

"Katie..." Anita said and Rose and The Doctor looked at her

"It's possible" The Doctor replied and looked at Sebastian "Stay here look after Molly and Celethe" He added and with Rose and Anita they ran into the TARDIS Sebastian went into the house.

As he shut the door quickly Molly watched as he locked the door when he passed her to lock the front door she looked at him.

"What's wrong Sebastian?"

He looked at her

"Sontarans..." Was he could say and Celethe looked at him as he looked at her

"Your majesty, might I suggest you hide in the cellar for the time being?"

"I might as well" Celethe replied and walked towards the hall way

"I'll be down soon," Molly said as she followed and they got to the cellar door Celethe looked at her

"Don't be ages"

"I won't now go lock the door behind you I will tap nine times after one knock if it's anyone else don't open the door don't make a sound don't do anything"

"Molly I won't" Celethe replied turned and shut the door behind her.

Molly heard it locked as she looked at Sebastian who was talking into his walkie talkie informing the UNIT base that The Doctor was coming.

Outside on the corner of the house, a suspicious man was lurking this man was helping Griffin and Katie and had heard the whole conversation between Anita, Rose, The Doctor and Sebastian he spoke into his walkie talkie

"This is Prince Silas of the house Grattedel of Arquar put me through to Griffin and Katie..."

His walkie talkie bleeped twice

"Yes, what is it, Silas?" Griffin spoke

"I have found Katie's sister the one she is looking for"

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 6**

Inside the main spacecraft, Katie stared at Griffin as they heard Prince Silas speak, a Sontaran general was stood close by looking at the monitor.

"Where?" Griffin asked as he spoke into the communication device

"One of the houses two street's from the base... do you want me to go in and get her?"

Griffin turned to Katie who shook her head

"We are coming stay where you are" Griffin spoke he then turned back to Katie "Ready?"

"As always, my little sister will not get away this time"

Down on Earth in the UNIT control room on the base The TARDIS materialized into the room there were still people in the room as the door was locked. The Doctor with the others ran out the unit officer that was stood looking at the monitors turned to look.

"I'm guessing your The Doctor"

The Doctor nodded

"Then maybe you can help with these Sontarans as we go in for the kill they keep disappearing on us..."

"Disappearing how?" Rose asked him curiously

"Once we have one backed into a corner it would run off around a building and when some of the soldiers followed it they couldn't see it I am assuming it has to do something those spacecraft and the people they are with.."

"People?" The Doctor asked

"Yes wearing armour not what I've seen before on Earth"

"Can you describe did you see it yourself"

"Yes it was sorta like a dark blue armour with gold and on the front some sort of humanoid bowing and above him a chain"

Rose looked at The Doctor as he looked away

"What is it what's wrong?"

"They are fighters of the royal house on Arquar men bowing to them in chains is their sigil they believe in slavery"

"No..." Rose said as she looked away thinking of Katie

"Are they here to enslave us?" The Unit Officer asked

"But this isn't them a rogue group maybe? No fighters of the royal house have ever sought out help from another species" The Doctor said and Rose looked at him

"What if there a rogue group you told me yourself if they broke the rules then they are killed some in the past have escaped"

"Yes but they wouldn't be still wearing the official armour Rose"

"So what then? These Sontarans must be helping for a reason!" Rose said and looked at the monitors to the one that was tracking the spacecraft she pointed to it "That is tracking the spacecraft yes?"

"Yes..."

"Well does Arquar have spacecraft we know that have some for slavery but what about the royals?" Rose asked The Doctor

"The people of Arquar don't invade planets they just take slaves they wouldn't use their official spacecraft like this"

"So they'd use the slavery ones like the one we saw once when searching for Katie"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"What if one has landed close by?"

"Good point" The Doctor replied and looked at the UNIT officer "I'll give description of a possible craft tell the other's to be on the look out for it"

Just to the side of the house that Molly and Celethe were hiding in Katie and Griffin walked up to Prince Silas who had stayed where he was.

"Well, anything happened?" Katie asked him

"No there was a blue box over there three people walked into and disappeared" Prince Silas replied gesturing to the back garden

"The Doctor..."

Prince Silas looked at her

"What?"

"Was there a man and two women?" Katie asked

"Yes"

"Well then that's The Doctor"

"What!" Prince Silas shouted

"Quiet! You idiot people might hear us" Griffin said and looked around

"But I was so close to the man who stopped one of my team from entering a planet just to find her my father ordered his death" Prince Silas replied looking at Katie

"Silas you always were an idiot even when we first met"

Silar grabbed Katie and pushed her against the wall

"I am not an idiot you weak humanoid!" Silas said angrily but suddenly he was grabbed by Griffin and pushed against the wall of the house

"You promised to help us and you will!"

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 7**

Inside the house, Molly and Sebastian were in the kitchen they had heard something outside Molly was scared as she looked at Sebastian.

"Do you think it's the fighting we heard?"

"That was too close it sounded as though it was just outside the door"

"Are you going to go out there?" Molly asked as she glanced at the door

Sebastian looked at her

"I will stay in here I promised to protect a princess of another planet and I will do that so I will not go out there endangering that"

Molly sat in a chair that was in the kitchen she was terrified as she had her hands on her knees she was looking down for a moment.

"You know I don't want to do this any more"

Sebastian looked at her

"What?"

Molly looked up

"What we do, we save people and that's a good thing but it can be dangerous and I just... hate it! Like my sister hates me"

"I'm sure she doesn't"

"How do you know you've never met Celethe's mother she's dangerous now"

"And you're scared of her?"

"Yes"

"Then run..."

"I can't..."

Suddenly they heard a scream from outside it was quite close Sebastian turned towards the door as Molly looked at it, she stood slowly as Sebastian slowly walked over but as he did the door flew open and at him throwing him back into the house Molly watched on in horror as he was crushed she looked towards the entrance.

"No..."

She saw Katie

"Get out Katie..." Molly said thinking of Celethe hoping that she wouldn't come up from the cellar

"It's a terrible shame it's it how worlds somehow end up like this"

"Like what?"

"Invaded, Mostly destroyed, abandoned or lost a bit like Gallifrey really a world gone in fire and yet it was time locked saved"

"That was different that was a Time War this Katie is not, this is nothing"

"It doesn't matter what it is Molly you know The Doctor lies I need you to help me prove this he says that he can protect people like you and me but he lies and people get hurt"

"He tries his best Katie he's just one man who's seen it all been out there and done all that, all the stories you remember what mother told you when you were a kid"

"I do not care about some stupid stories Molly! All I care about is my daughter where is she!"

"I don't know I have not seen her"

"My daughter went missing on Atinitie I have not seen her since I am worried about her"

"So you say," Molly said

"Will you help me find her?" Katie asked taking a step

"Only if you'd stop this"

Molly stepped backward

"But I want you to help me please Molly he lies," Katie said noticing Molly was scared of her

"So what you tried to kill me what that necklace you were going to give me as a present was that the best time to strike?"

"How stupid are you I wasn't going to kill you more like take control but my plan failed because of Kelis she interfered!"

"And yet she is not the one trying to kill... do you even know how to control someone?"

"Yes but you'll never know"

"I don't need to" Molly replied looking towards the door hoping The Doctor would come

"I can see the disadvantage here you won't help me and I can't let you go talking about what I want," Katie said and Molly looked at her strangely wondering what she meant

"What?"

Before Molly knew anything else she said Katie's hand was stretched out to her thinking that she was going to comply Molly took a step but stopped she was short of breath and had pains in her chest putting a hand to her chest she looked down and then up at Katie as she starts struggling to breathe Katie lowered her hand and just looked at Molly as she collapsed to the floor Katie walked past her to go out the door and looked back she saw Molly staring at her struggling to breathe she stopped and stared at her.

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 8**

Down in the cellar Celethe had heard what was happening as she had heard the loud bang from the door blowing in when she heard her mother talk about her she wanted to go up and to go to her but she knew she couldn't as she was Atinitie's future so she stayed where she was quiet and waited.

The Doctor and Rose were now in The TARDIS still at the UNIT base they had just found out that the Sontarans had completely disappeared along with most of the spacecraft but they didn't find an Arquar slave craft and were wondering what was going on just then Anita walked quickly into The TARDIS The Doctor and Rose looked at her

"I just heard, one of the UNIT soldiers said they over heard a conversation between those people from Arquar talking about Katie and a house not far from here"

Rose looked at The Doctor

"Celethe"

"How can we be sure"

"It's got to be!"

The Doctor quickly set The TARDIS for the house that Celethe and Molly were hiding in. When The TARDIS arrived Anita ran out first followed by Rose The TARDIS had landed once again in the back garden. They saw that the back door was gone Rose looked at The Doctor as he walked out and saw. Anita walked to the door and inside as did Rose The Doctor went to follow but the sonic bleeped he stopped and took it out of his pocket and followed to where it stopped bleeping which was the side of the house he saw nothing but the sonic bleeped.

"An Arquarian was here," He said to himself and looked up

Inside the house in the kitchen, Rose was sat beside Molly's body looking at a note as Anita stared at the body of Sebastian. As The Doctor walked in Rose looked up tears falling as she held the note

"Rose... I'm..." The Doctor couldn't bring himself to finish as Celethe ran into the room they looked at her

"Celethe where were you?!" Anita asked

"I was in the cellar I heard it all mum came for me but I stayed quiet"

"Katie was here?" Anita asked

"Of course she was... she left this for us" Rose replied looking down at the note The Doctor stood beside her as she handed him it he read

" _No help? This was her own doing, other people are dead for saying no, just remember the oncoming storm isn't always right and this is revenge for Jareth, Jack killed him..._

 _Tell him I hate him I loved Jareth and you will give me Celethe!..."_

"If she loved my father then she wouldn't have done this"

 **The End**

 **Next Story in this Series is "Too Far Gone"...**

 **I also wont be updating for two weeks as I'll be away**


	30. Chapter 30

**Story 5 – To Far Gone – After all the deaths, The betrayals, What is next for everybody? Well a battle that no one will ever forget. When one is to far gone to see what they have done to everyone and someone finally does something they will later regret in the future.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _War, it changes people, their soul their everything, who they are, all gone, nothing. A persons out look on life changes what you see you wish you never saw again. You here stories of war on Earth in the trenches but it's nothing compared with war on another planet, it's ten times worse, people change and you change and there is no going back from that._

 _They say never to trust a person with unique powers when you first meet them because it can lead to the actions that people saw that terrible day._

 _This tells of the events of how a war started, the decisions that someone made and how it ended. Events that no one will ever forget, what they saw the devastation, the deaths or the actions that happened..._

 _for this is only the beginning of the end..."_

On Earth weeks had passed since the Sontaran attack, Molly and Sebastians deaths, Jocelyn's body was found by police and looked to be suspicious so had got UNIT on the case then Jack had heard rumours of something being wrong with her body he enquired a look at and got Martha to do tests and after they had found out her name Jack looked back into the file UNIT had on Katie this was where he found out information on Jocelyn Brown and to him he thought it was odd the Jocelyn that was found was old and yet when she helped Katie a couple of years ago she was young just what had happened to her?.

So after more tests they considered she was not of this time and was from a future time of something like forty years in the future they wondered why had her body been brought back forty or so years.

But Jack look into the file on Jocelyn her body was found many miles from where she lived and that her mother had worked for UNIT of which Jack considered this was why Jocelyn helped Katie and Jack knew where she lived he decided to keep on eye on her but as for her future self they decided to give her a burial with an unmarked grave.

As Martha and Jack stood in front of the grave Jack thought about Katie and that many people had died because of her and it needed to be stopped before it got worse.

It was weeks after that Molly had been given a ceremony to Rose the ceremony was beautiful she and Anita cried all the way through The Doctor stood in between them comforting them.

After the ceremony a warning from Gallifrey and The Shadow Proclamation had gone out to anyone harbouring Katie to give her up but no one did but of course no one hardly knew where she was but people did look for her people like The Doctor, Rose, and Anita who after the ceremony had left to do this but it was not out of revenge. To Rose, it was out of love and protection of her daughter and they wanted to know why she had done these things they wanted to bring her back. But secretly Anita didn't care she was scared of Katie.

Rose was worried though because there was also The Judoon and some people from The Kalaxsion Jail Planet who had been ordered to look for Katie she was worried that one of them or both may kill Katie for her crimes Rose wouldn't have allowed them to get Katie because she knew what they would do and made The Doctor looked for her. But The Doctor was worried about Rose he didn't tell Rose what Romana had told him he didn't know what to say to her he didn't want to upset Rose more than she already was.

It was also around this time that they had found out that the eldest Prince of Arquar was dead taken back home by his people who had told the King he died fighting for Katie and Griffin the King was furious as that was not what he had ordered his son to do.

No matter what species they were some were threatened but there was also the fact that a small rumour had been going around that Atinitie was getting back on its feet with the help of Queen Xeni who lucky enough wasn't on Atinitie at the time of Katie's betrayal but she had heard the news and had to go back to help her people this was where months after taking the throne she was told of her brother's death but she wanted Katie found one for her betrayal and two for her brother's death which meant she wanted Katie dead for this then there was Celethe Xeni had not seen her and didn't know where she was she thought maybe that Gallifrey was protecting her or The Doctor but she considered the third option that maybe Katie had her.

Since Xeni had taken Atinitie back she had been told many times that Celethe was the rightful Queen but it wasn't safe for Celethe to go back to Atinitie whilst Katie was alive but Xeni didn't care about Celethe she was a traitors daughter who would never be allowed back on Atinitie ever again so she had ignored the message from Gallifrey and cut all contact with them and the rest of the universe.

Lastly, there was the threat of war in The Kalaxsion Galaxy that hadn't come yet tensions were high what with the King on Arquar angry and The Prison Planet needing to restore order. But for the people living on Arkomark situated just outside The Kalaxsion Galaxy had ignored the warning that had gone out to give up Katie because they were scared and terrified knowing if they told they would be killed like most people were and they continued to live in fear.

As darkness descended for the night on the world of Arkomark people rushed about going to their homes mostly to sleep but mostly to get out of the streets as the men who were helping Katie would go out at night patrolling the streets some of the people would sleep at night and some wouldn't out of fear that they maybe killed this leaving them tired during the day there was talk that some people were kidnapped during the night and taken to Katie or Griffin, fortunately, this was just a rumour and the person who made up the rumour was dead just three days later Griffin thought that the person was clearly trouble and thought that this person would spark a rebellion in everyone so had he or she killed.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 2**

In a tall dark building that over looked everything, most people were asleep or were walking about the building these were mostly guards that were patrolling the corridors but there was also three people that were awake, they were awake because they were eating an evening meal in a small room with a table in the middle. These three people were Katie, who was facing the window whilst sat at the table with her was Griffin who was sat at the end of the table facing the door next to Katie and finally there was Cassy who was sat at the other end of the table on her own.

For many weeks now Cassy had cried herself to sleep at night she had not spoken to Griffin for weeks because of Katie who she hated Cassy wanted her brother back. Ever since Cassy had been out of the cells from The Kalaxsion Jail Planet she had been doing her own thing and realized that her first for murder, power, and revenge wasn't what she wanted any more she had grown tired of it and now she wasn't like her brother and couldn't bring herself to tell him she knew what he would do to her if she did.

As soon as she realized that she didn't want to do this any more she grew to hate Katie mainly because she was seeing less of Griffin she felt like Katie was taking him away from her as they were going out together on their missions for power and murder and once before she realized that she didn't want to do this any more Cassy went out and killed someone she wanted to prove herself but instead in the end it proved that Katie had killed that person because that person was the youngest Princess of Arquar who had died months before her eldest brother.

Whilst Cassy slowly ate her food Katie had looked up at Griffin

"So those people you were talking about days ago," Katie said to him and he looked at her

"Which ones?"

"The King and the Immortals or whatever their called"

"The Alva what about them?" Griffin replied looking from Cassy to Katie

"Well why don't we go see them that plan of yours"

"Yes we could help them but we can't risk you being seen by their enemies who knows what they could do"

"I'm not afraid Griffin I don't have to hide here I'm not afraid of what they could do to me but if you're worried about me I'll go in disguise or I won't go at all and you won't be immortal" Katie said and Griffin stopped for a moment thinking he looked at Katie

"All right then but you can be yourself on their planet you will not be in a touching distance with their enemies" He replied with a smile and then looked at Cassy "What do you think sister shall we?"

Cassy looked at him and gave a slight smile "Yes all right... what about me?"

"You stay here you're needed as our back up plan" Griffin said and turned back at Katie as Cassy then looked away from him and looked far off into the distance knowing she didn't want to do this any more as she felt like Katie was replacing her Cassy decided she was going to turn in for the night so looked at Griffin

"Mind if I turned in for the night?"

"No go ahead" Griffin replied not looking at her

With disappointment Cassy turned and slowly walked towards the door upset as she got to the door she grasped the handle and looked back at Griffin and Katie they didn't look at her she felt like she was lost left out of everything no one to talk to so she turned back to the door opened it and walked out of the room.

When Cassy left the room Katie also stood and looked down at Griffin

"I'm going to retire too I'm a bit tired," She said to him and he stood as Katie walked away from the table to the back of the room. Griffin watched her go she was going to her room a different way this was a secret to everyone but her and Griffin. That way Katie had another escape out of her room in case anything happened without Katie knowing Griffin also moved away from the table to follow her. When she reached her room she was about to shut the door when she saw Griffin standing in the tunnel looking at her.

"What is it, Griffin?"

"I wanted to talk to you" He replied walking into the room

"But we've talked"

"No about something else..." He paused "That matters to me"

"What?"

"Us how long would we be together how long would this last?"

"I'd say forever if were lucky"

Griffin looked away from Katie to outside a small window

"Katie we don't have forever your half Time Lord you can live far longer than me we will lose each other I'm not immortal and I wish to be"

"And you can be we have years together but you also forget I'm half human I don't know when I will die it's like you say I'm half Time Lord yes but I can still die but wounded but that little Time Lord part of me is keeping me alive much longer but the human side I don't know it could kill me but yet I am still young and old beyond my years."

"And beautiful... but it's not the same," He said turning back to her

"Then how will you become immortal"

"The Alva King I could trick him"

Katie then smiled

"That would be good and he would never see it coming"

She then walked over to the window and looked up at the stars which were visible Griffin stood beside her

"Which planet?" She asked him

"You shall see when we get there it's not that far away"

"All right then"

"Katie look at me"

She looked down from the sky at Griffin and he took her hands

"No matter how long we have together we will always be together we will get what we want because as dark as the night as red as roses... I love you, Katie"

She looked at him shocked but she got over the shock as Griffin kissed her and she kissed him back and as they kissed both their eyes turned black.

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 3**

When Cassy reached her room she slammed her door in anger behind her the guard down the corridor jumped he thought what was wrong with her but thought best not to ask he could see that she was angry when she had walked past him so he carried on with his duty. On the way to her room, Cassy had finally decided that she wasn't going to help Griffin any more and knew that something had to be done about both him and Katie she also knew that what they were deciding to do was wrong.

All Cassy had wanted now was peace no more killing any one no more invading planets just to rule no more hiding because of this and hiding someone she hated she wanted it all over and done with and knew that there was only one way out of it well there were two ways but killing was wrong and she knew that now after all these years prison, at last, taught her something and she realized that it wasn't her leading her life it was her brother.

For most of her life, Cassy had only known killing and slaughtering she had been taught by her older brother that had died he told her what to do and what all three of them were going to do on Kamara but she lost him and then it was Griffin that was ordering her about. When her mother died she was young and stupid enough to trust both her brothers who made her blame everyone else for their races death their world destroyed along with her family and friends their whole race because of The Daleks and they were never going to get them back.

But the other thing she could do, of which she would have to be protected from her own brother Cassy knew that it was the only right thing to do it's what she should have done month's ago but didn't bother until now because it was time after all to hell with her brother Cassy was her own person now and as she looked around her room she thought of the times before her world was gone the time when she was little and with the rest of her family even though she hated it she still loved her family.

Cassy thought about leaving a letter for Griffin to find and read but she thought no and that it will only lead him to finding her but she wanted someone to love her and not to boss her about like Griffin but she did hope that when this was all over Griffin whatever happened to him would never find her but she couldn't think of him now as it was time to leave as soon as she could she wasn't going to tell anyone where she was going.

Cassy felt nervous going back to the place she mostly hated all of her years whilst she was there. Cassy did consider going to Gallifrey but they wouldn't allow her on the planet. She also thought about going to The Shadow Proclamation but no the best place for her to go was The Prison Planet the place that she had spent twelve long years in and she didn't know what to say when she got there and no she wasn't giving herself up she was going to tell them where and what Katie and Griffin were going to do.

When Cassy arrived on The Prison Planet she had landed at the landing bay where all the spacecraft's landedhardly anyone was about and this felt strange to her because this was always busy and the landing bay was the first thing she saw when she first came here but there was one spacecraft that was on the landing bay it was always there because she was brought here in it but that was then and this is now she looked from the spacecraft to the building she didn't know her way around The Prison Planet only that tiny cell she was in with her brother Cassy was scared of this place but she had to go in so Cassy started her walk but as soon as she did an alarm sounded and she stopped just as she was surrounded by men aiming their weapons at her which made her put her hands up in the air.

"Please don't shoot take me to Jess I have vital information for her on the whereabouts of My brother I assume she knows Katie this information Jess needs to know as soon as possible" Cassy said to them hoping that they would believe her she watched them as they looked at each other after a few seconds they lowered their weapons and as she put her hands down two men grabbed her

"This way," one of them said

Two of the men lead the way inside as Cassy walked on behind them and two other men walked behind her as they walked into the building the door slide shut with a click and locked itself they then walked along a corridor all the way to Jess's office which Cassy guessed that this was her new office after the owner had been killed by Madam Kovarian as they stood outside the office one of the men walked in as they waited outside Cassy stared at the wall when she waited for the door to open again and once it did it felt like forever had passed by the man that came out of the room looked at her.

"You can go in now"

Cassy looked at him she nervously took a step forwards and then a few more steps and walked into the room

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 4**

As Cassy walked into the room the door was closed behind her she knew that there was no going back now as she stood there in the middle of the room Jess was sat at her desk and had looked up when Cassy walked in. Jess of course was shocked to hear that Cassy had come she thought she'd never see the day.

"Well I'd thought I'd never see you here again Cassy I hear that you have some vital information as to the whereabouts of your brother and Katie the girl who killed The Doctor and many other recent incidents so you're involved with her then"

"I do have that information and I'm willing to give it to you but you have to understand that it wasn't me who did all those things willingly it was my brother he made me do them I'm glad your brother caught us because the time spent in here yes Griffin didn't learn anything but I did and it took me a long to realise that... I don't want a planet to rule or to kill anyone or war of which Griffin now seeks out"

"A war? With who? And where?" Jess asked quickly

"They are both going to Oscuridad Sel Prime to help The Alva out with their war with The Inga from Roclaeph but I am also sure it's more than that"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I've seen what I did the time spent in here did me good I don't want to be ruled by Griffin I want peace and I now need protection from you"

Jess looked away

"Please I've helped you out surely it's worth saving lives and helping me out in return," Cassy said pleading with her

Jess looked back at her

"All right you've helped us out and it's worth saving the lives of The Inga we can grant you protection and somewhere to hide but if you are lying then you will die is that a deal?"

"Deal"

"But you must never go back to Griffin ever! Do you understand all of this?"

"I understand everything you are saying"

"Right I will arrange everything that I have said," Jess said and then pressed a button under her desk as she did a guard walked in Jess looked at him

"Please take Cassy somewhere to stay until I've arranged everything for her make sure she is fed and has drink"

"Yes Ma'am," The Guard said and Cassy started walk out of the room with him but stopped and looked back

"It wasn't Katie who killed the Princess of Arquar it was me, " She said and walked out of the room Jess watched her go knowing that Cassy and Katie have caused a lot of trouble with Arquar that needed to be resolved.

Jess started to arrange everything Firstly she got in touch with The Shadow Proclamation to tell them everything except that Katie was with Griffin she was going to get them herself it's what she would do and it's what any other leader of The Prison Plant would do.

On the planet of Oscuridad Sel Prime Griffin and Katie walked side by side up the long golden stairs that led into the large building that housed The Immortal Alva King and The Mortal Inga Queen the poor people who lived on the planet lived outside of this building not far from the golden stairs where as the rich lived in the buildings that were connected to the main building both Katie and Griffin had arrived in their spacecraft near the bottom of the stairs it had taken them five minutes to reach the middle and another five to reach the top once they were at the top they walked around the corner to the entrance door that led inside but they stopped and looked at the landscape side walks led from this building to four other small buildings that were similar just before the huge steps were hundreds of temples which were round and golden some of them were small and some were large Katie looked back at Griffin

"It's beautiful," She said to him

"It sure is"

"It should be ours," Katie said but Griffin looked away, it may be rich and powerful but Kamara was more beautiful than Oscuridad thinking of Kamara Griffin also thought about his older brother and that he was doing all of this for him but it was difficult without him.

"Come on," Griffin said taken her hand

Both of them then turned and walked up three more steps but Katie turned around again

"This planet doesn't have mountains"

Griffin laughed

"So not all planets do Katie" Griffin replied once again thinking of Kamara of which had everything

Katie turned back to him but her eyes widened from what she saw behind Griffin who when Katie's eyes widened was alerted to this so he turned around as well.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 5**

When Griffin turned around he saw three people these people were about seven foot tall with long white hair which had black strips in their skin was very pale like their lips were but these were a very pale blue their eyes were white but had black veins and their noses were like gills they all held a round curved sword these people were The Alva Katie and Griffin both put their hands up.

"What is it you want here," One of them said

"We came to see The King we can help in your war with The Inga" Griffin replied and Katie looked at him

"Follow us"

Katie and Griffin both followed one of them as the other two followed behind still with their swords raised into the building they walked the long golden corridors to another long corridor where they stopped outside a huge room the corridor was golden and was lined with symbols with them were pictures of The Kings of the past Katie and Griffin both watched as one of The Alva opened the large door to the huge room and go in both of them stayed out in the corridor with the two other Alva who kept their eye on them. When the door opened again it was five minutes later Katie and Griffin both looked up at the door as it opened.

"You can both go in"

Both of the doors were opened fully this time Katie and Griffin walked into the room side by side the room was huge and huge windows lined the walls there were lots of other people from The Alva race in the room and they were stood off to the side standing at the front was The King he was like all the other Alva seven foot tall with long white hair with black strips in his skin was pale and his eyes were white but had black veins he wore kingly attire the crown that was on top of his head was shaped like the buildings stood on Oscuridad Sel Prime stood next to him was The Queen she was wearing a gold dress and didn't look at all happy as Katie and Griffin walked into the middle of the room the people looked at them as they stopped the king came forwards.

"So I hear you two want to help in our war with The Inga," The King said as his huge black teeth were seen

"That is correct" Griffin replied

"Who are you and where are you from?" The King asked

"My name is Griffin my home planet was Paylos"

"Ah thought so I could smell the power coming off you," The King said as he sniffed he then turned his attention to Katie "And you are"

"Katie"

The King stepped closer to her and sniffed

"A human," He said surprised and as soon as he said this there were murmurs from the people watching

"Half human actually"

The King took another step forwards this time he was right in her face Griffin stood watching he knew Katie could handle The King but he was there ready to encase

"Half? What's the other?"

Katie looked right into his eyes

"Gallifreyan" She whispered but everyone still heard her and there were more murmurs

"Ah Time Lord"

"Lady"

"Well what are you doing here Katie"

"My friend here told you before"

The King then moved away and had his back to Katie and Griffin he was thinking he then turned to look at the other people in the room

"So a half Gallifreyan and a Paylosikion helping us" He then started to laugh as did the people in the room but The Queen stayed silent

"Look you do know that a Paylosikion has powers we could take down your enemies easy and defeat them The Inga will fall" Griffin spoke up The Queen looked at him

"We? Who's we the only known people who survived The Dalek invasion on Paylos was you, your sister and Jess who runs that Jail Planet and her late brother"

Katie then stepped forwards

"Me!" She said with a confident voice

The King laughed again as did the others in the room Griffin did not laugh

"You a half human half Gallifreyan with Paylosikion powers don't make me laugh you both don't mix not on Paylos terms"

"It's true I could show you"

"Go on then show us!" Someone shouted from the crowd

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 6**

Katie looked at The King and then the people in the room and then to Griffin who gave a slight nod encouraging her she then looked for someone in the room she looked at a man and walked over to him she looked back at the king

"You're all immortal right?"

"That is true" The King replied

"So you won't die"

"No"

She then turned back to the man took three steps back and raised her hand

"Acrassa" She whispered and the man in front of her fell to the floor in a heap Katie looked back at The King as the man gasped for air

"Well it seems you do," He said shocked

"We will help if you'll allow us to help you"

The King didn't reply instead he looked at the two men at the back of the room

"Get the ships ready were going for an invasion"

The two men rushed out of the room as Katie looked at Griffin who smiled at her The King looked at them

"If The Inga do all die I will give you their planet their home for you to reside but for now you'll have to enjoy the pleasure of one of the rooms here in the citadel and when the spacecraft's are ready we can leave"

"Fine" they both replied smiling

Katie and Griffin were escorted out of the room as The King looked back at The Queen as everyone left

"You are staying here Eternity make sure no one finds our secret," He said to her

"Good I didn't want to go anyway I will not see my people being murdered

"You are not Inga any more you are Alva I married you and you are Queen I know you don't like this and me for what I did but you could smile you have no one your family is dead"

"I would smile if I wasn't married to you and my people weren't being attacked all the time they did nothing to you!" She replied and walked out of the room he watched her go.

About an hour or so later the mother ship was ready it was huge bigger than the other spacecraft's which were small but they were similar the mother ship would carry The King, Katie, and Griffin where as the army would travel in the other small crafts. Katie and Griffin walked on to the mother ship behind The King and some of the immortal armies at the same time as the army on the other ships.

Both Katie and Griffin walked behind The King to the deck part of which the front of the ship had huge windows that you could see out of the deck was the biggest part of the mother ship people were sat at their stations The King sat in a huge chair in the middle of the room whilst Katie and Griffin stood the people on the planet watched as the mother ship followed by the other ships hovered in the air and by speed blew off out of the atmosphere once it got into space it slowed down and Katie regained her balance and looked at The King who was looking at her.

"Should have warned you?" He said and looked around the room

"It's not a problem" She replied and glanced at Griffin who was looking at The King "He's defiantly jealous," she thought to herself remembering the conversation they had back in their room on Oscuridad Sel Prime

"So when will we be arriving?" Griffin asked

"Not long look!" The King replied as he looked out of the window

Both Katie and Griffin followed his gaze out of the window they saw Roclaeph

"Oh wow, it just looks like..." She started but looked at Griffin "Oh never mind"

About a second later the mother ship along with the other spacecrafts arrived at the edge of the atmosphere of Roclaeph it had stopped there for a moment as The King stood up and walked over to the controls and spoke into the com to the other spacecraft's both Katie and Griffin were stood beside him

"Leave no survives" He said this was the cue for the spacecraft's to attack and at this the smaller spacecraft's zoomed in on the planet hundreds of them whizzed by as they all watched on they saw that the spacecraft's attacked all the buildings the mother ship then started to move slowly as The King sat back in his seat.

As they went further into the planet they noticed it was night time the mother ship zoomed down on the ground to land as the buildings were on fire and the people who lived on the planet were running around mostly screaming or looking for their families or some of them were guards ready to attack their invaders these people were the Inga who looked a bit like the Alva with the same height but their skin was a pale blue as well as their hair their teeth were huge as the spacecrafts landed the Alva ran out of the ship and attacked the Inga with their swords held high above their heads but swung them down once they reached their target Katie and Griffin walked on behind and watched this The King walked out after them.

"I suppose you two will be killing to"

Griffin and Katie looked at him

"Do whatever you want until I kill someone but make sure you rid of them all"

The King then ran off towards the battle and he too had his sword held high above his head and swung it down on his victim when he reached the men both Katie and Griffin watched him when he reached the battle Katie looked at Griffin

"Shouldn't we keep close to him Griffin"

"I will, you go help in the battle"

Griffin then went in the direction of The King as Katie watched him for a moment hoping that he will be fine and not get himself killed she did also hope that Griffin could get the immortality off The King somehow Katie then walked off in a different direction.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 7**

In a different part of Roclaeph The TARDIS had arrived a second after the attack had begun The Doctor and Rose were walking quickly away from The TARDIS of which they had rushed out of Anita was following on behind them but was slower and looked annoyed because they were going to look for Katie and reach her before anyone else did.

"Come on Anita" The Doctor shouted back to her

She rolled her eyes not understanding why they were doing this

"Look! I don't understand why we're doing this!" She shouted back

"Because it's your sister that's why!" Rose replied staring dead ahead and hoping to get to Katie

"Yes, who killed Molly and a lot of other people I don't see why we can't leave her! I mean look what she did to me she wants me dead! And what exactly did the message say!"

"The message was from Gallifrey who had got a message from The Kalaxsion Jail Planet saying that they had received word that Katie was going to help The Alva who are immortal with their war with The Inga" The Doctor replied

"All right and?"

"But it also said that if we didn't get to Katie and stop her first Jess would come and take her away to The Jail Planet to be locked up now I'm sure Katie doesn't want that"

"Perhaps it's for the better!" Anita shouted

Rose stopped and turned to her she waited for Anita to catch up and when she did Rose spoke

"She wouldn't like it being locked up it'll be torture for her"

"And you know this how mother?"

"Because it's happened before!" Rose shouted

"When?"

"A time I never talk about Katie has never wanted to talk about it either but it was when she had been bitten by the werewolf we locked her up just encase she turned but she never did"

"I see but she will never change back if we get to her she wants us all dead"

"I know," Rose said "But we need answers" And they all continued to walk as they got closer they could see the fighting now and the ground seeped in blood bodies lay where they fought they saw no sign of Katie.

"We can't stop her" Anita whispered as a tear came to her eye feeling for the people's lives who had been wrecked by Katie

"She won't win she can't you can never trust an Alva" The Doctor quickly said

"What do you mean by that!" Rose replied looking at him

But The Doctor ignored her

"Come on we got to find Katie"

All three of them then searched the battle for Katie but unknown to them another spacecraft was coming.

Katie had just taken out five of The Inga they were so afraid of her she thought of them as pathetic people as she looked at the battle she noticed that the battle was moving across the planet and more of The Inga were joining the battle was getting worse but Katie knew that these Inga would die because there no way that they could win not against The Alva she was just about to walk on when she heard a voice and looked down at the body that wasn't yet dead it was the leader of The Inga.

"The wars, that were, are and yet to come, some will be by your hand and it will be your fault" He said as he looked up at her but Katie didn't reply and instead walked away not caring what happened to him but looked back at him on the ground she was curious to know what he was on about but she looked away and off in the distance she saw Anita running Katie thought why she was here Katie then looked around for her mother and The Doctor but didn't see them so she walked the way Anita went determined to finally rid of her sister.

As Anita ran she tripped over and looked back hoping that The Alva that had tried to kill her wasn't following her as it was doing but she couldn't see anything because of the smoke that was hanging in the air from the fire she knew she had to get back to The Doctor and her mother but she needed to get to safety so she looked up towards the cliffs maybe she could go up there and wait and hide it would be easier to look down on the battle for anyone she would notice but as Anita looked back to see if Anyone was after her she noticed a lone figure in the distance walking towards her she was hoping that it was her mother or The Doctor but as the smoke cleared all her hopes dashed when she saw that it was Katie Anita quickly got up then and looked at the ground for something to protect her with she had hoped that she had a sword or something else but she looked back at Katie who started running towards her so then Anita started running she ran quickly to the cliffs as the battle raged on.

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 8**

Unknown to anyone who was involved in the battle a spacecraft landed it was the spacecraft from The Prison Planet and Jess was on it with a few dozen of the men that worked at The Prison Planet once it landed she stepped out and looked at the battle she then turned to some people on her right.

"You lot find Katie bring her to me," She said to them and they ran off

Jess then turned to another group

"You lot find Griffin bring him to me also his life is to be ended by me"

They like the other group ran off and Jess turned to the rest of the men

"You lot with me we're going to stop this battle"

Anita was walking backwards now she was on the cliff and Katie was walking towards her they had scrambled to get on to the cliffs and Anita didn't know where she was going but as she backed up away from Katie she fell off the side of the cliff but grabbed hold on to the ledge as Katie looked down at her.

"It's time for you to die now Anita finally but not by me but by falling," Katie said to her as she looked over the edge then taking a step back "Well I need to be careful don't want to fall myself... goodbye sister" Katie then walked away

"You won't get away with this Katie one day you will die to see how you feel" Anita shouted back to Katie but Katie carried on walking smiling to herself as she went leaving Anita to struggle

Anita hoped to herself that she wouldn't let go and fall Anita thought of Kelis and thought that she was right about Katie she was this whole different person to what she was more than fifty years ago when did it change? She thought Kelis was right about everything Katie was going to do how many more would she kill before she died and would Anita ever live to see that moment Anita knew that Katie was too far gone to go back to the way she used to be and no one will ever see that side of Katie ever again.

As Anita struggled to get back up on to the cliff she heard a noise and thought that it was Katie coming back to actually push her off the edge but that was not what she saw instead she saw The King of The Alva walking over to her Anita thought that he was going to kill her himself but was she shocked when he reached out his hand to hers to help her up Anita grabbed The Kings' hand and he pulled her back over on to the cliff she sat there for a moment wondering why he saved her Anita got up then she stood and looked at him.

"Thank you," She said to him "They are wrong about you"

"It was no problem but your sister is a fool for trusting me I do not give my secrets away that easily"

She smiled at him then and then turned and started to walk away

"Anita, if you need someone you don't have far to look but if you don't need someone then you don't have to look" He said to her quickly and she stopped and turned around to him curious as to how he knew her name and what he meant she watched him walk off she wondered why an Alva would save anyone like her after all she was told that all Alva's were bad "But maybe The King is different" She said to herself Anita then looked down from the cliffs at the battle seeing the carnage Katie had created there was no hope for The Inga and she knew that The Inga were all going to die and lose their planet all because of Katie

Anita saw her mother running with The Doctor away from the battle so she ran the way that Katie went to catch up with them as she ran down the hill she thought about Katie and was worried that she would run into her but Katie wasn't about she looked back at the battle as swords clashed with other swords and blood along with bodies lay on the floor it was a horrible sight and Anita thought about the people back on Earth and thought about how would they cope with all this being put against each other fighting each other like the Alva and Inga they would never survive.

Anita could smell it now the smell of blood coming from the battle she stopped for a moment if there was any battle that she was involved in what had it had to be this one? It was horrible for everyone to see and it made her feel sick Anita wondered what if Molly was here what would of she have felt like seeing all this Katie's carnage and Anita stood there at the bottom of the cliff she watched as people died and felt a tear slid down her face "How could anyone go back from all this" She thought to herself suddenly someone grabbed her arm and Anita looked to her right it was her mother and The Doctor not far off coming towards her as she looked at her mother more tears ran from her eyes and her mother hugged her as The Doctor came to them

"I should have told you a long time ago I should never of let this happen!" Anita said to them it really had gotten to her and she hated it all of it, it was like a terrible dream that she wanted to wake up from but she knew it wasn't a dream Rose remained silent as she let go of Anita and turned away both The Doctor and Anita saw that I had gotten to Rose too! And they knew that Katie wasn't the person they knew any more.

"I shouldn't have lied to her" Rose said

"What do you mean?" Anita asked

"When I sent Katie to this universe I lied to her saying she would survive if she changed time"

"Rose that doesn't matter now the lies we tell her aren't the cause of this"

"But it has to be!"

"It can't be," The Doctor said but Rose looked at the battle "Come on we've got to go Katie wants you both dead and she wants to hurt me"

Anita looked at him

"She just tried to kill me on the cliff"

"I know when I get you two to The TARDIS I'm coming back to look for Katie"

They all then ran off towards The TARDIS

 **End Of Chapter 8**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 9**

Katie was indeed looking for her mother and The Doctor she looked everywhere around the battle stepping in blood as she went and also nearly falling over dead bodies she had almost tripped when someone caught her it was Griffin

"Thanks" Katie looked at him and around them "Where's The King?"

"I lost him near the cliffs but then I saw him go that way" Griffin replied looking behind Katie that led away from the battle "Where were you going"

"That's funny because I saw my sister near the cliffs I left her to hang," Katie said and looked up at the cliffs she didn't see anyone "I was going after my mother and The Doctor"

"Two more to go then"

"But my sister might not be dead! I'm going after all three now"

Katie went to go but Griffin caught her arm

"There's the king," He said and Katie looked

"Go after him get the secret it's what you want Griffin"

"Yes!"

"No, I will get it for you because I will do anything for you" She Said

"Then I shall kill your mother and sister for you"

"Go"

As Griffin ran off Katie also went after The King but she was seen by the group of men that were ordered by Jess to capture her they then started following her.

As The Doctor along with Rose and Anita were making their way to The TARDIS they had seen some of the men that worked at The Prison Planet they had recognised them by their uniforms they wore and Rose had tried to stop them but The Doctor dragged her away and the rest of the way to The TARDIS they argued as they got to The TARDIS they stopped as The Doctor unlocked the door

"But you never give up though! Not on her Doctor don't allow it!" Rose shouted at him

The Doctor didn't look at her

"She's too dangerous"

But Rose never replied as they all heard a terrible scream and as they turned towards where it came from they all knew who it was and why the scream came from Katie she had been captured and once Rose had heard the scream Rose ran away from The TARDIS to try and get to Katie to ease her screams but The Doctor caught her by the arm and she turned to look at him.

"We can't she's too far gone she's not the Katie we knew," The Doctor said to her

"She's still my daughter"

As Griffin ran after The Doctor and Rose he did wonder why he never let Katie run after them and kill them herself, after all, they were her family and she was powerful enough and had killed The Doctor once before but on his orders he told her to let him live again but he now thought that was a bad idea and should never have told Katie to do it but Griffin didn't care he liked Katie she was a great person to him but he could be a little scared of her sometimes and even worry about her when she would go too far.

As Griffin ran he tripped over a rock that lay on the ground he was about to get up when he heard a terrible scream he bolted up then and looked at the direction of the battle it had stopped they must of all heard the scream as well and Griffin knew who it was Katie she was either in trouble or had been injured by someone and he couldn't help her and that meant if Katie was in trouble he had to run for his life but one day he would get Katie back again if whether she had been killed he could bring her back to life but then again she was half Time Lord.

As he looked towards the battle he saw a group of people coming his way and he knew then why Katie screamed he knew these people by their uniforms they worked on The Jail Planet Griffin knew he wasn't going back there it was a hell hole and he didn't like it but that meant if they had Katie that she would be going there but he was wondering if they were here for him as well and if Katie did scream and that meant they had caught her so Griffin decided that he would need to run for his life now he would escape and gather an army of his own to help get back Katie he thought to hell with killing The Doctor and Rose now it was time to go as he looked at the men advancing on him they were never going to get him as they didn't know how to catch him from the last time he was caught by Garoth he thought of Katie the poor girl must be terrified he then vanished into thin air before the men's eyes.

 **End Of Chapter 9**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 10**

The Inga and The Alva as well as The Alva King had stopped when they all heard the scream all of them looked around to see where the scream had come some didn't see Katie being carted away but The King did he looked back towards the battle and he saw Katie's body being carried on to a spacecraft he knew where the spacecraft had come from and it was too late for Katie and he felt sorry for her she should never of trusted Griffin or him and it made him realize that there had been too much blood shed between the two races so now he wanted the war with The Inga over it had gone on too long and he knew now was the time to make peace this war was just silly and he should never of said yes to Katie and Griffin because he suspected Griffin and he thought that Griffin was stupid did he really think that he could get immortality that easily

The King walked back to the battlefield as the spacecraft flew off the planet he had to find the leader of The Inga and make peace but as he got to where the battle was it made him feel sick seeing all the blood he wished he wasn't immortal anymore as he stood there The Inga and Alva were stood again each other their swords raised but The King walked into the middle and looked at his fellow species he then looked at The Inga hoping to find the leader but he did not see him.

"Of what we've seen today lets not make this war go on forever let's stop this war I've had enough of this war this fighting so what do you say shall we call a peace?"

The Inga looked at him and then at each other they then formed a circle with no leader around they would have to make their own choices The King of The Alva looked at his fellow race and noticed they had lowered their swords so they wanted peace like him when he turned back around The Inga were looking at him and they too had lowered their swords.

"We want peace to there will be no blood spilled from now on between our species ever again together we will make sure of that" one of them said

"Our leader is dead apologise we don't want you as our king yes we want peace we shall be friends," Another said

The rest of what were The Inga that were left had shaken hands with The King and The Alva it was known then that they will remain friends and peace will be with them forever.

Rose and Anita were sat whilst The Doctor was at the console of The TARDIS Rose was upset she knew now that it was too late to save Katie but so many questions needed answering but Rose knew she would never get these answered and there was no point in dwelling on it Rose looked up at The Doctor.

"If we had a chance to save her maybe we could have done all those years ago when she had lost Jareth we could have looked after her helped her I'd say it was my fault," Rose said

The Doctor looked at her

"Rose besides Anita and Kelis we didn't know that she was going to be like this so don't blame yourself"

Rose was then silent as she got up and walked out of the console room she was tired and needed sleep and she needed it now as she walked up the stairs she remembered the day's events and she knew she would never forget what she saw it had affected her like Anita she would defiantly never forget

It was late in the day at the Jail Planet Jess was sat back in her office and Katie had been put in a cell and yet had to be woken in front of her was a man that she had spoken to a couple of weeks ago she was giving him a report of what had gone on she had yet to tell The Shadow Proclamation that she had caught Katie.

"Well Sir we know what went on during the attack"

"Do you good my family are devastated and need to know"

"It seems someone who we thought to be Madame Kovarian who wasn't had attacked we are yet to find out this person or shape shifter but hopefully I will find this out for you"

"I'm sorry did you say Madame Kovarian?"

"Yes we thought it was her that attacked but we later found out that she had died long before this happened"

"I see and what of the escaped prisoners"

"Well one of them gave them selves up to sell out the other we are currently protecting that person she will not be found"

"And the other"

"He was never caught"

"Ah"

"But we did find out that he was helping a person called Katie"

"And where is she?"

"Unconscious in one of our cells she will stay there now until her sentence is done"

"And how long is that"

"A couple of hundred years"

"Her crimes?" The man asked curiously

"Helping an escaped prisoner, murdering people such as The Prince of Arquar, invading a planet all with the escaped prisoner although there could be more and we've yet to find out"

"There is a lot to do for you"

"Yes"

"Well I must be going well done but don't forget Griffin you have done well" The man stood and left the room as Jess sat back in her chair

" _If nothing came out of that day that terrible day when everyone's lives changed for the better or for the worse then when would the change in people's lives would last? A day? A week? A year? Or a life time? And no one would ever forget sometimes I do wonder if it could have been prevented and The King that day should never of let Katie and Griffin help them he was a fool to agree and it cost lives, lives that could have been prevented but if they hadn't of gone then the peace between The Inga and Alva would be there and days..._

 _After the battle The King of the Alva had the immortality removed and made sure that no one was to use it again because that was how the war had started between them so the story goes The Queen that was Inga had stayed on Oscuridad Sel prime to let the peace remain but as things in the darkness were dying down something was coming but things should never be forgotten not even one person..."_

 **The End**

 **The Next Story in this series is "The End Of A New Beginning"**


	40. Chapter 40

**Story 6 – The End Of A New Beginning – It's over, the one hundred years are up just like the prophecy said but can anyone save Katie from herself and also the poison? But was it actually poison? What will everyone do? Could this lead to new beginnings?**

 **Chapter 1**

" _It's Time..."_

Since the capture of Katie some twenty years or so had passed at The Prison Planet, Twenty years since The War Between The Alva and Inga, Twenty years since she had last seen The Doctor her mother or Griffin. Not that anyone knew about Griffin accept for Jess and a few others but they remained quiet

If Katie had been allowed to continue she would would have been too dangerous and the war would never have been won. Though Jess had found out everything Katie did during the early days of her imprisonment which by the day was getting longer it seemed that Katie would spend a very long time at The Prison Planet that Jess wasn't sure if she would ever get out.

" _Murderer... Killer..."_

Ever since the war on Oscuridad Sel Prime Rose and Anita had continued their travels with The Doctor visiting new worlds of which some of them being affected by what Katie had gone some would want revenge and try to kill either The Doctor, Rose or Anita or all three at once but on some worlds it wasn't about Katie at all they never truly forgot about Katie it had affected them.

" _War... Invasion... Battle..."_

Rose had tried to make The Doctor go to The Prison Planet to see Katie but he didn't allow it as he knew that Jess wouldn't allow Rose to see her anyway. So Rose knew that Katie had no one and was alone. And she was right because Katie indeed had no one to protect her she had no trail not even Griffin was there Jess thought that he would come but he didn't neither did he find his sister.

 _Prison... Killer..."_

Jess had never told The Doctor and Rose about Griffin but she kept a very close eye on everything Cassy was hidden secretly away. Katie was in her cell and never allowed out, then there was Griffin who was never captured and never found but out in the universe somewhere. Jess feared for Cassy's life if he had found her and knew what she did but they were lucky so far Griffin had not been seen in a long time but Jess knew that something had to change one day and some people knew when that day was.

" _Escape... Death?..."_

During the years Katie had been imprisoned Xeni had continued to rule on Atinitie she was ruthless and didn't allow Celethe back on the planet but what Xeni didn't know was that some people had left Atinitie because of her rule and went to The Shadow Proclamation so that they could speak with Celethe they wanted her back as their ruler as they believed she could save them but she was scared she couldn't go back she wasn't strong enough so her home continued to be anywhere really there was no hope for her she wouldn't get to rule Atinitie like she had dreamed of as a child and this upset her because she knew she was letting her people down.

" _Saviour... Remember"_

" _It was like she was dead but really she wasn't she was trapped in a cell with fire around it for what she had done she was put in this cell to stop her from what she was doing so she wouldn't carry on. Her last battle was hard the battle was long but in the end, she was captured and the battle had stopped that she knew from when she woke at first she didn't know where she was._

 _She had found herself lying on a bed in a room her wrists cuffed to the side of the bed and when she was fully awake it was then that someone had come in and told her where she was A Prison Planet in the Kalaxsion Jail Planet she was weak from the injection they gave her to render her unconscious and was being treated for it but she hated them for treating her._

 _She wanted to run away and to find Gallifrey but she didn't know where he was and hoped he'd come for her. Long after she was treated she was taken to a cell and had tried her best to keep herself from going insane but along the way, she felt like she was losing her mind. Griffin had offered her so much but the cost was too much and now everybody hated her._

 _For many days she's tried to get out of this cell this prison these four walls that have surrounded her but she had failed each time she got caught and was put in another cell this time with fire around it to control her to make her stay and to control her mind but she still remembered what happened no one ever came and she remembered who she was before ever meeting Griffin before any of this happened._

 _She was a good person who loved her family and friends and Jareth when she met him but she lost him like she loses everyone and she blamed it on The Doctor she proved that people could be changed but the past cannot be undone and she will carry the burden because they also won't forget and wounds won't heal._

 _But now she was free to do whatever she wanted back on Earth she visited people she knew like Jack and Martha but they pushed her away not wanting to know her and when her mother showed up she never took one look at Katie and Katie was left in the rain to sit there she never got up."_

Katie woke with a gasp she had been in a deep sleep having another nightmare again but really what made her wake up was the laughter from above.

" _It's Time..."_

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 2**

The sound of laughter and drums rang throughout The Prison planet on every level in every cell the prisoners were banging either the walls or the bars of their cells. It was like these prisoners had suddenly gone mad with all the years they had spent in this prison for their crimes. The guards on every level held their weapons close they were wondering what was going on as they were alerted to the problem

One of the guards who stood by Jess who was walking along the top level after hearing what was going on from her office she stood there looking around at the insanity of the laughter from the prisoners she wanted them to stop but as she stood there the prisoners on this level were looking at her and had started laughing at her.

"Ma'am, what's happening why are they doing this?" Asked a guard who walked up to her

"I don't know" She replied quietly as she looked around worried and at a guard "Have someone check on Katie now!" She shouted

"Yes Ma'am," The Guard said and ran off

The prisoner in a cell that Jess was closest to stopped laughing he was dirty as he had spent so many years in this prison his teeth were rotten and his clothes that he was wearing were a mess.

"Oh dear you made the wrong decision Twenty years ago... you can't tell what's happening? From the slums she will rise and rise with him she will... he is coming!" The Prisoner said and then continued to laugh as a shout was heard all through the prison.

"He is coming!"

Then suddenly in a heart beat all hell broke loose there was a huge bang as the roof caved in Guards ducked and dived out of the way best they could but some died under the rubble as the roof had fallen in. Jess had been knocked to the floor and after the blast stood she looked up towards the roof and standing there almost shocked her it was a man who had ran so far from her army from her prison he of whom brought an army and that army was taking down The Prison the highest security for The Kalasion Galaxy and if this was happening then war was coming to The Kalaxsion Galaxy and there was nothing she could about it!.

Jess knew this man as did a lot of people Jess was scared of him ever since she first heard his name Jess looked down and around her as The Guards looked up towards the roof that was now destroyed Jess then ran not caring of these Guards she ran to her office and closed and locked the door whilst hearing the screams she slid down the door as tears formed in her eyes she knew that she was about to die and there was no way out.

Down below in the deepest cells on The Prison Planet on Level Z29 Katie stood as she heard the noise of the screams after the banging and the laughter she knew what was happening because every day for the last Twenty years the prisoners who came and went spoke of this day from hearing their own rumours as Katie stood there she heard The Guard at the end of the corridor and had thought Jess had come to get to escape so she planned on an attack but she then stood near the door as a man came by it. She had hoped for this day for Twenty years hoping it was true because every hour of the day a guard had passed her door and it annoyed her Katie was happy because Griffin had come to see her free as he opened the door to her cell she was smiling at him.

"I had heard of this day Griffin why did you leave me that day I have languished here for too long," She said to him as he unlocked the door

"I had to run escape off the planet for this day to happen, Katie, you have to understand they chased me! Haunted me! From corner to corner and then it stopped for a while at least I thought it did but I rebuilt the army... our followers... come we shall go find Jess now" He replied

Katie walked out of her cell and along the corridor with Griffin behind her they walked up the steps from the depths of The Prison to the top level they were heading to Jess's office as they both walked along the now destroyed top level Katie stepped over dead bodies and looked around as the people in their cells laughed and cheered and the person who told Jess of her decision long ago was still laughing but stopped when he saw Katie and looked at her.

"Fear the child of the Bad Wolf... she is now out but all will come crashing down when she knows she's dying its time of the uprising to complete and complete you shall..." The man whispered and then he continued to laugh Katie just looked at him and then at Griffin who walked up to her.

"Come let's go" He said whispering in her ear as Katie walked on Griffin turned to one of his men who was stood behind him and nodded to the man in the cell Griffin then walked off as there was a scream behind him he knew that all the prisoners were being killed as he had given this order for his men to kill the prisoners to put them out of their misery.

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 3**

Griffin found Katie stood outside Jess's office door she had not gone in

"Why have you not gone in?" He asked as he stood beside her

"It's locked" She replied loudly in annoyance

Griffin looked at her as she looked at him they both then looked at the door Griffin then took his weapon out and fired at the door Katie put her fingers to her ears as he did once he was finished there were many holes in the door Katie looked at Griffin

"You must give me my powers back I have missed them"

"You don't have your powers?" Griffin asked her

"No they took it away from me can you give them me now?"

"All in good time Katie"

Griffin then walked into the office Katie followed him and found Jess standing behind her desk pointing her gun at them she had red eyes.

"Well... well... well if it's not the sister of Garoth a man who once killed The Doctor," Katie said as she saw Jess "Oh wait time was rewritten but we all still remember!"

"He is no brother of mine any more! You and I both know he was helping Davros and you don't get to stand there and say that about my brother when you also killed The Doctor!" Jess replied angrily

"But I did not deserve this!" Katie shouted back

"You most certainly did no one has a right to do what you did those people's their lives were ruined by you!"

"You know as well I do Jess that it was a destiny of a Paylosikion to do that" Griffin replied

Jess was shocked at this did he know that she was from Paylos as well as him

"That Prophecy is false a lost destiny from the dark time's nothing more"

"No... you were born in the wrong zone Jess... no, actually more likely the wrong planet but now it's time for you to die" Griffin said as raised his weapon at her "Any last words?"

Jess lowered her weapon

"Then so be it I'm not afraid to die The Kalaxsion Jail Planet may go down with me but The Kalaxsion Galaxy will live on in peace!" Jess replied and dropped her weapon as she knew it was no use to her and her death imminent.

"Oh you'll have peace," Griffin said and then fired his weapon at Jess who fell to the floor dead the red button of the com bleeping as Griffin and Katie left the room Griffins men walked up to him

"Prisoners and guards all dead sir what now?"

"Destroy the place" Griffin replied and he along with Katie went back to his waiting spacecraft and with his army left The Jail Planet as it exploded no one looked back.

" _From the slums of jail to the rise they must see that they shall soon fall..."_

On the planet Siquet the late prison planet leaders brother ran out of his house after he had got a warning signal from Jess who had said she was under attack and could not escape everyone including his family walked out of their houses as The Prison Planet exploded the man looked around at the people and to his family for he knew that war was possibly coming so he ran off then to protect the planet his family knew what to do.

As the man on Siquet ran off the people on Zeta Nine saw the explosion in the sky they didn't know what it was but the elders soon began praying as rumours across The Kalaxsion Galaxy began to spread of a war coming.

About an hour or so after The Jail Planet had fallen a message made its way to Gallifrey and The Shadow Proclamation that The Jail Planet was no more. The Shadow Architect had ordered for the wreckage to be searched for any survivors and for Katie and dispatched a team of Judoon to stay in The Kalaxsion Galaxy and to reassure the other planets that war wasn't coming. Romana had then ordered for a message to be sent to The Doctor for him to be told.

About two hours after the fall of The Jail Planet Romana was informed that there were no survivors and Romana was given a copy of the CCTV of the place that they were able to find as was The Shadow Architect. The Doctor had returned to Gallifrey without Rose and Anita he had left them on Earth they didn't know about what happened to The Jail Planet both Romana and The Doctor watched the CCTV together they then knew that Katie was alive and somewhere out in the universe once again free to do whatever she wanted and they knew that Jess was dead but what they didn't know was that who had attacked The Jail Planet.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor left Gallifrey and returned to Earth that was when he walked into Torchwood and saw Rose and Anita sitting down he looked at them as they looked at him he knew he had to tell them.

"Doctor! Where have you been?" Rose asked him

But he remained silent not knowing what to say

"Well?"

"You should know something," The Doctor said as Jack came down the stairs from his office with Martha

"What's that?" Anita asked

"I was called to Gallifrey"

"For what?"

"It's the Jail Planet"

Rose stood then

"What about it? Is Katie okay?" Rose asked concerned

"It was destroyed a few hours ago Katie was broken out"

"By who? Where is she now?" Anita asked

"We don't know" The Doctor replied

"Well then we must find her," Rose said

"And do what?" Anita said looking at Rose

"Anita I will never give up on your sister so we all shouldn't"

"How can you still love her she killed Molly! After everything she did!"

"I can and I will," Rose said and walked out of the room

"Anita it's been too long you should love your sister," Martha said "No matter what she's done"

"But how can I!" Anita shouted

Later that night Katie was lying in her bed sleeping Griffin was watching her from the door way it had been a long day getting from The Prison Planet to the planet they were on and after all Katie had hardly slept in Twenty years she was scared in that prison and it was the right thing to do but he had not seen his sister in a very long time and he had to look for her he remembered the conversation he had with her about Katie.

 _Flashback_

 _Cassy walked into the room that Griffin was in she had just seen Katie walk out of the room so she knew that her brother was back from Earth when she saw him in the room she went over to him._

" _Back are you"_

" _Yes"_

" _You have no idea what your doing Griffin"_

" _I'm sorry what?"_

" _She's too weak Griffin" Cassy whispered to him_

" _I know she is a half human after all"_

" _We need to be careful she could get out of control and then who knows what would happen"_

" _I know sister there is no need to tell me" Griffin replied angrily_

" _Then let her go we don't need her now Madame Kovarian is dead and I don't even know why we've still got her you should leave her on a random planet"_

" _I don't need you to tell me what to do and anyway I can't leave her not her Cassy she's suffering" He then walked away and out of the room Cassy watched him go_

" _Don't you forget what the promise we made to each other!" She shouted back to him she then thought of Katie angrily and she too walked away"_

 _End of flashback_

Griffin had indeed heard Cassy say that he had promised to keep her safe and he also made other promises those now he hadn't kept but it didn't matter now as Griffin looked at Katie he felt sorry for her and thought that he wouldn't leave her now but he also thought about Cassy what if she hated Katie? Deciding that he needed his sleep to he then walked out of the room.

When Griffin walked away Katie woke with a gasp she still had the nightmares that haunted her when she tried to go to sleep at The Jail Planet they haunted her and some nights it was terrible out of breath she took a moment and stood from her bed and looked out of the window and looked up at the night time sky as she did this a tear fell from her eye so she wiped it away but then she was receiving a telepathic message from someone.

" _Katie come it's Kelis I need to talk... Katie come it's not a trap!"_ The message said so then Katie went around her room and got changed she also put a hooded jacket on over her clothes once she was dressed she then locked her door ready to leave.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 5**

Katie arrived secretly on Gallifrey once she arrived she looked around and found that no one was about she then walked up a corridor to Kelis room and knocked on the door Katie waited for the door to open and when it did Kelis opened it

"What do you want Kelis I hope your right and this isn't a trap"

"It's not a trap no one else knows your here come in" Kelis said as she weakly let Katie into the room, Katie, before she walked in looked down the corridor satisfied that no one was there she then walked into the room Kelis shut the door and sat in the middle of the room Katie watched her.

"Well, are you going to sit?"

Katie looked at Kelis she then put her hood down and walked over to the space opposite Kelis and Katie sat between them there was a small globed ball Kelis looked from it to Katie putting her hands over it

"I now may be blind Katie but I saw this coming as you know I saw that you would kill The Doctor and your own sister and try to kill everyone else and the war with The Immortal King and The Inga very foolish of you"

"I'm not foolish," Katie said quickly

"Don't interrupt" Kelis replied "I told Anita because I thought she was the right person to tell... but I'm sorry Katie your dying I told Anita to put something in your drink at the reception on your wedding day I told Anita that it would last one hundred years... for you the one hundred years has come but it was meant to stop you from doing those things it happened to soon and it should have started in a few days time I guess the problem when I saw it the universe was in a state of flux at the time"

"What! How could you!" Katie replied mad at Kelis

"As I said I'm sorry"

But Katie got up

"No you're not sorry and therefore you will die," Katie said

As Kelis body laid on the floor Katie walked out of the room leaving a note behind which said

" _Anita will die, I know the truth"_

Katie went back to Arkomark when she arrived in her room tears streamed down her face but when she arrived Griffin was in her room

"Where have you bee Katie?" He asked

"Nowhere" she replied wiping her tears away

On Gallifrey Lady President Romana, The Doctor, Rose and some other people were all stood around the ceremony death of Kelis, her body had been found by her daughter Katla about an hour and a half after she had been killed she told a guard that had been walking past he informed Romana what had happened to Kelis and she got CCTV up of the area. They had seen Katie on the CCTV and heard what she and Kelis said to each other so then Romana knew that Kelis must have known she was going to die but was angry that Kelis had invited her to Gallifrey.

Romana ordered for The Doctor to be brought back to Gallifrey again this time with Rose and Anita it was a few hours later and they were stood beside the burial of Kelis The Doctor and Rose had seen the CCTV Rose was angry and upset the way they had seen Katie her eyes were red and she was very pale and Rose had thought it was because of the years spent in The Prison Planet and they now knew that Katie could somehow get on to Gallifrey anywhere so Romana knew she had to be cautious The Doctor was stood by Romana as Kelis body burnt.

"So what happens to Katla now?"

"She's the last of her kind she stays here"

"Romana your not suggesting she might be of use in the future are you?" The Doctor asked

"No, you know what it's like to be alone the last of your kind she can stay"

The Doctor remained silent as they both looked over at Katla

It was a few days after Katie had killed Kelis she was once again in her room and was getting changed from coming back with Griffin searching for Cassy he had not seen her for many years Griffin was asked by Katie where Cassy was to Griffin when Griffin helped her escape but Griffin hardly spoke to Katie about his sister until now as Griffin had decided to search for his sister as Katie was getting changed Griffin came into the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I need to see someone I'll be back to help in the next search," She said smiling at him as she put a hoodie on she then disappears leaving Griffin on his own of which he knew that he was losing control over Katie for some reason and needed to get it back.

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 6**

When Katie arrived on a planet with her hood up to cover her face so that no one would spot her she walked through the town it was very busy so she tried to not make her self known after a while of carefully moving about the people she got to a small building outside the building was a man that always stood at the door as a Guard Katie looked back at the people who were in the market place and then back to the man he looked at her and then turned to open the door to let her in.

Once she walked into the building she turned to look at him but he turned away Katie turned her attention to the matter at hand and began her walk along a few corridors these corridors were darkened gold Katie came to some steps at the end of one corridor that led down to some huge doors when she walked down these steps the doors opened when she got to them. When she walked into the room there were people in the room who looked up at her they were sitting in a circle these were The Guardians that cared for anyone from Paylos and would give them shelter these Guardians had left Paylos long before The Time War started and sought refuge somewhere else that was far away from The Kalaxsion Galaxy they weren't known to anyone but The Paylosikions but they were thought to have died but Griffin had found them and stayed with them for a while they helped him these Guardians were somehow related to the Paylosikions they could see anything the past, present and future Katie was told of the guardians by Griffin so Katie wasn't scared of them and she knew that she could trust them. When Katie walked into the room the door behind her closed and she took her hood down that was covering her face The Guardians looked up at her.

"Is it true?" Katie asked them

"Sit," One of them said in a calm voice The Guardians knew that Katie wasn't from Paylos but agreed to help her anyway as seen as she was a friend of Griffin's

Katie sat in the space that was empty and that had been pointed to by one of The Guardians as she sat she looked at The Guardians they reminded her of the Ood because they were sat in a circle and were sort of holding hands. When the two people who she was sat by looked at her she took their hands each of The Guardians then showed Katie the past and present events such as the prophecy that was leading to this moment.

They showed her an event where Jareth lived instead of dying and they showed her a happy version and a sad version of Celethe her daughter in two different time lines. They then showed her a different time line of her not being the person she is now. They then showed the moment of Kelis telling Anita everything that Katie was going to do and then Anita putting something in Katie's drink. The Guardians then showed Katie one last thing a future event an event of her mother being pregnant again but Katie let go of their hands she didn't want to see any more because she couldn't believe it she didn't have long to live so she decided to leave quickly. But if she stayed she could have got more information to this.

When Katie returned to Arkomark she sat on her bed wondering what to do as she cried Griffin came into her room to see if she was back.

"Katie what's wrong," He asked

She looked up eyes red

"Jareth..." She said not knowing she called Griffin, Jareth she reached out to him

"Katie I'm not Jareth I'm Griffin remember? What's wrong?" Griffin replied as he knew the control was weakening even more on her as he had thought for weeks when he would catch her at moments crying or fading back into her old self he sat on the bed beside Katie.

"I'm dying Griffin," Katie said to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"You're not dying" He replied

"No it happened a hundred years ago my sister and Kelis knew as we know about me what I was doing Anita put some sort of poison in my drink when I married Jareth"

"And this is?"

"I don't know"

"I'm sorry Katie what are you going to do?" Griffin asked as he watched Katie get up

"Griffin as you know I've done all the wrong things I'm going to go to Roclaeph and meet my family there I'm going to say I'm sorry to The Doctor"

"What! You can't! What about me?" Griffin asked as he stood worried and walked over to Katie knowing all his plans were falling apart

"I want you to run and hide like you did when I was in prison just run because there's nothing you can do," Katie told him

"I'll do that for you" He replied when he rests his forehead on Katie's forehead

"Now can you send some one or a message to Gallifrey that way The Doctor will know tell them I would like to see them on Roclaeph," Katie asked

"Okay" Griffin replied quietly

Katie then turned but as she walked across the room she started to fade her eyes felt heavy as if they were falling asleep then her legs gave way and she fell to the floor Griffin saw this and caught Katie before she reached the floor he looked into her eyes as they were closing slowly he knew there was nothing he could do for Katie now and knew that she couldn't stay here and die her family had to know.

"Katie it's too soon," He said to her

But she whispered very quietly Griffin could just about here her

"Who are you?" was all Griffin heard before Katie's eyes finally closed and somehow she didn't stop breathing Griffin knew she wasn't dead yet and thought perhaps she'd been lied to but had to do something he had to give up Katie it was possible that she had forgotten everything about him but he didn't know really if she was dying or not Griffin stood then and carried Katie's body to her bed he then left the room for a moment only to return a minute later with a guard who he had told to help him with Katie in two between the both of them they picked her up and disappeared but the guard never asked any questions or what was wrong her they had just left.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 7**

It was night-time when they landed on Earth in Cardiff bay just outside Torchwood both the Guard and Griffin had put Katie on a bench and they stood there looking at her Griffin knew that Torchwood was around somewhere and would probably find Katie.

"Sir, is this the right thing to do? Sacrifice everything you have?" The Guard asked

"Yes she doesn't remember and she's dying"

"But if she's dying then why don't you save her?"

Griffin looked up at the guard

"Don't you think I haven't already thought of that! I don't know how to I don't know what she's dying of" Griffin replied and looked back down at Katie "I've brought her here because she knows people her friends are here"

"I see I'm sorry sir"

Griffin looked up and around no one was about but there would be in a few hours

"We should go someone will find her"

With a nod from the guard both of them disappeared.

When morning came Jack was in his office looking over reports when his phone rang he looked at it and picked it up

"Hello?" He said

"Jack it's Martha you should see what's outside!"

"Why?"

"Why? Haven't you checked the CCTV this morning?"

"Martha I'm busy just tell me"

"Jack I've found Katie she's slumped on a bench her eyes are closed like she's sleeping"

"What!... I'll be right out!"

Jamie slammed the phone down he then ran out of his office and joined Martha near the bench outside Torchwood

"How long had she been here?" He asked

"Looks like a few hours she's cold"

"Let's get her inside"

"Can we trust her?" Martha asked as she stopped

"Martha whatever has happened to her we can find out strap her to a bed if need be"

"Jack what about The Doctor?"

"We'll ring him when Katie wakes"

As Jack said that Katie's eyes slowly opened and Martha looked at her

"Hey you're awake," Martha said with a smile

But Katie looked at them wondering who they were

"Who are you?" She said to them

Martha and Jack looked at each other after a moment Martha looked back at Katie and sat next to her but Katie scooted away a little

"Katie you know us," She said at first "I'm Martha remember? And this is Jack?"

"I don't know I'm sorry I don't know who I am"

"Your names Katie what happened to you?

Katie tried to think but she didn't remember

"I don't remember" Katie replied and Martha looked away and at Jack, she then looked back at Katie "We won't be a minute"

Martha and Jack walked away a little

"What do you think has happened to her?" Jack asked

"I don't know perhaps someone has hurt her or she's hurt herself which is why she doesn't remember?"

"Martha for her safety let's get her inside and you can check her over I'll call The Doctor"

They walked back over to Katie who looked up at them

"Would you like to come with us?" Martha asked

"Okay" Katie replied smiling up at them

Martha and Jack led Katie inside

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 8**

Ten minutes later Martha was with Katie as Jack was in his office

"So you don't remember anything at all?" Martha asked Katie

"No, I know nothing of who I am," Katie said and looked at Martha "Do you know? Is that why you keep calling me Katie?"

"Okay, stay here I'm just going to find Jack"

Martha got up from where she was sat walked up the steps as Katie looked strangely around the room Martha looked back at her and walked up to Jacks office as she got to his door Jack opened it when he did he saw Martha

"Any luck?" She asked him

"Their coming"

"Did you tell them?"

"I told them what I could"

"Jack she remembers nothing at all"

"This is serious"

"Indeed it is," A voice said

Martha and Jack turned towards the entrance to see The Doctor and Rose standing there Martha and Jack walked down the steps to them.

"Where is she?" Rose asked

Martha looked behind herself towards the autopsy room where Katie was sat Martha then looked back at Rose

"She doesn't remember anything I've asked her"

"How did she get here?" The Doctor asked

"I found her outside on a bench her eyes were closed and she was just sat there it was like she had been left"

Rose looked at The Doctor and then to Martha

"What about the things she's done?"

"I don't think so" Martha replied and looked at The Doctor "What do you think happened to her?"

"Well it could be that she's seen what she's done to us all and wanted to forget perhaps she went somewhere and forgot because the truth was too much" The Doctor replied

"So what do we do?" Rose asked him

The Doctor looked at her

"I'm sorry Rose if we try if we bring her memories back then she'll remember what she did to us and we can't just think of what she would do"

"So there's no way?"

The Doctor nodded

"But who's going to look after her she'll need someone?" Martha asked

"I know a place" Jack replied and ran up to his office

Later that day Jack was stood outside a home talking to a woman as Rose and The Doctor was waiting with Martha back at The TARDIS

"Thank you for this" Jack said to the woman he was talking to

"It's no problem Jack I just hope we can help her"

"I hope so Mary now you have all her information is there anything else?"

"No, I don't think so"

"All right thank you I must go," Jack said and then walked out of the gate across the road towards the park where The TARDIS was Mary watched him go and then went inside when Jack reached The TARDIS Rose spoke first.

"Is this the right thing to do Jack can you trust this woman?"

"Yes I trust Mary Katie will be safe"

"Good" Rose replied, "But if she remembers what happens then will she call?"

"She'll call me"

"We need to go Rose people need to be told" The Doctor quickly said

"What about Anita?"

"We'll tell her the truth and you know we have to"

Rose looked away and at Jack

"Bye Jack keep an eye on her won't you?"

"I will"

Rose then walked into The TARDIS The Doctor followed her into The TARDIS Jack and Martha walked away as it disappeared

 **The End**

 **Notes:**

 **This is the end of A Darkness Rises the next series that follows will be called " The Light After The Storm"**


End file.
